Somebody I Used to Know
by kikiskorner
Summary: It's been years since Angelina has been to a wrestling show; since she left Jon. But she's talked into going to a WWE show & thinks back to the long, often rocky, relationship she had with Jon. Jon Good/OC, others will come in down the road.
1. You Had Me From Hello

**Author's Note:** I was going to wait to post this one until one of my others were finished, but I couldn't wait any longer! I'm too excited to get it up and see what everyone thinks!

**Author's Note II: **So no one will be confused, the first little part is in "current" times. Then it goes back to 2007 and will stay there and progress until it gets back to where they currently are.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jon Good/Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley or any other wrestler, diva, etc. you recognize. I do own Angelina and everyone else you don't know.

**Randomness: **If anyone can tell me the song that I'm referencing at the end (hopefully without the help of google...but be honest ;) ), I will not only give you a huge hug, I will also write you a fic of your choice!

* * *

**Chapter One – You Had Me From Hello**

It has been years since Angelina Montgomery has been to a wrestling show. There was a time that she was at multiple shows a week. That stopped in an instant after one particular night. It was the night she vowed to never step foot into another show again. But here she is, following her best friend down to their seats. This one will be different though. This isn't the small shows that she followed because of _him_. No, this is the WWE. It has to be different.

As she sits down, she can't help but look around. This is certainly not the type of venues she's been to. She looks beside her at Savannah who is beaming at her. Angelina raises an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Angelina asks.

"I just can't believe you're actually here," Savannah answers.

"Like I could say no to you." Angelina rolls her eyes but has to smile a little as well. "Besides, I'm finally getting to meet this boyfriend of yours. Will we get to see him?"

Savannah shrugs. "He said they'll be in the show tonight. I can't believe he got us these seats."

"From the sounds of it, he would do anything for you." Angelina rubs her fingertips absently over the tattoo on her wrist. She looks down at the name written there, Jon. This is the man that had changed her life. She had met him at the first wrestling show she'd ever been to. It's a time she could never forget. How could she? This is a constant reminder of that man.

* * *

~2007~

Angelina can't believe she let Amy talk her into coming to a wrestling show. She's not a wrestling fan and knows nothing about any of it. But she'd agreed because no one else could go and she knows Amy has been looking forward to this for a long time. So here she is, sitting in the front row of some local wrestling company.

"You're going to love it," Amy says.

Angelina grins. "I guess we'll find out, right?" She shakes her head. "I'm sure it'll be fun."

Despite not being a fan, Angelina does enjoy herself. The show had gotten started off with a match with a lot of back and forth action. She's amazed at how the crowd really gets into it when their wrestler is either down or has the upper hand. It's not something she would have expected.

The announcement for the last match is made and Angelina is actually looking forward to it. She looks over at the curtain to see who will come out. She sees a man come through the curtain and her breath hitches. The man scowls as the crowd boos him, but there's something that Angelina is drawn to.

"Introducing first, weighing in at 220 pounds, Jon Moxley."

Angelina watches as the man, Jon Moxley, walks around the ring. As he stops to stand in front of where she and Amy are sitting, she lets herself have a closer look. His blue eyes are amazing. He meets her gaze before yelling something to someone behind Angelina. He climbs into the ring, not without giving another glance at Angelina. She licks her lips nervously as she looks beside her at Amy.

"I'm jealous," Amy says after leaning over so only Angelina can hear her.

Angelina frowns. "Why?"

"Because that's Jon Moxley. The man is a god." Amy smiles. "Just look at him. I'd give anything to be under him."

Angelina rolls her eyes. Leave it to Amy to only want one thing from him. She wrinkles her nose. Maybe she was just too closed off from the real world. Amy has gotten her to loosen up at least. It wasn't long ago that she would have never been caught at a place like this. But when it came to sex? She's seventeen, why does she need to be thinking about it? She's more worried about graduating high school. She wrinkles her nose further. No wonder people call her a goodie-two-shoes.

Angelina leans against the wall as she watches Amy talking to one of the wrestlers. She smiles a little at how happy her friend is. When she sees someone stop in front of her, she looks up… Jon Moxley. She chews on her bottom lip as she stares up at the man.

"Don't believe I've ever seen you here before," he says.

Angelina has to hold back the gasp when she hears his voice. "No, you wouldn't have," she replies softly. "My first show." She watches as a smile forms on Jon's face.

"First, huh? Did we make it worth it?"

She nods slowly. "Yes."

"Good." He drags a hand through his hair. "I'm Jon, by the way. Jon Good. Or Moxley."

"Angelina Montgomery." She shakes Jon's hand.

"So, Angelina Montgomery, are you here alone?"

"No." She gestures over to Amy. "I'm with my friend, Amy."

He nods. "Couple of us are going down the street to grab some food at Peacock's. Maybe we'll see you there?"

"Um… maybe. I don't know what our plans are after this."

"Great." He smirks. "See you there, Angelina Montgomery."

Angelina can't help but smile as he backs away from her. She returns his wave and watches as he turns and walks down the hall. She looks over when Amy walks over. Amy points toward Jon with a smile on her face.

"Explain," she says.

"Nothing really to explain. He came over, we talked, he left." Angelina grins. "I think he may have invited us to join them at Peacock's."

"Then let's go!"

"Amy…"

"Come on, just this once do something unexpected."

"Okay."

Angelina follows Amy into Peacock's and looks around. She chews on her bottom lip when she doesn't spot Jon. What if he really wasn't coming here? She wrinkles her nose. _Grow up, Angie._

"Well, hello again, Angelina Montgomery."

Angelina sucks in a deep breath as she turns to see Jon standing there. She smiles softly. "Hi." She watches him closely, not sure what else to say right now.

"Glad to see you actually came."

"You invited us."

"I certainly did." Jon smiles as he gestures behind Angelina. "We usually sit over here."

"Lead the way."

Amy looks at Angelina in shock. "This is unexpected," she says softly. "I like this you." She grins as they follow Jon over to a table.

Jon sits down beside Angelina. He smiles at the way she tenses slightly. He looks across and smiles at Amy. "Jon Good."

"Amy Dennison."

Jon grins when Chris sits down beside Amy. "That's Chris Johnson."

Chris waves. "Ladies." He smiles. "And how do we all know each other?"

"We came to the show," Angelina says gesturing between her and Amy.

"I pretty much cornered her," Jon says. "After the show of course."

"Well of course," Chris says. He snorts. "Anyone mind if I smoke?"

Jon looks at Angelina. "So did you enjoy the show?"

Angelina nods. "I did," she answers with a smile. "I was impressed." She shakes her head when Chris offers her a cigarette. "No, thank you."

"Wow, so polite." Chris smirks.

Angelina shrugs. "I didn't see you in the ring."

"Had the night off. I made a quick appearance early to pull some ass holes apart. But that's it."

She nods. "I see. And are you a…" She frowns and looks at Amy. "What were they?"

Amy shrugs. "What are you talking about?"

"The bad guys and good guys."

"Oh, heels and faces."

"Right."

Jon smiles at them. "So when you say this was your first show, does that mean you've never watched it?"

Angelina blushes as she nods. "Yeah."

"She's lived a sheltered life," Amy says.

"Amy!"

"What? It's true."

"The entire world doesn't need to know that." She looks at Jon and shrugs. "I was limited to what I could watch growing up."

Jon nods. He looks up when the waitress walks over. "Jessie, our favorite person."

"Shut it, Moxley."

"Ouch, you hurt me."

"Drinks?"

Angelina looks at Jon after Jessie walks away. "You come here often?"

He nods. "I guess. Food's good." He watches Angelina closely. "Are you nervous?"

She nods once again. "Yeah." She looks down at her hands. "I um…" She looks up quickly when Amy announces she's leaving. "What?"

Amy smiles at her. "Chris invited me over."

"But…"

"Have fun you two."

"Amy…" Angelina frowns as Amy giggles as she follows Chris out. She looks at Jon.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Jon says.

"Maybe it's not her I'm worried about."

He smirks. "Good point. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm not some crazed animal or anything. Unless you're into that."

Angelina smiles a little. "No, definitely not." She looks up when Jessie walks back over.

"Tell Chris to stop coming in and ordering when he isn't going to stay," she says.

"A drink, Jessie. Chill." Jon smiles. "I want my usual."

"And for you?"

Angelina blushes as she looks at Jessie. She hasn't even looked at the menu. "Um…"

"Do you like burgers?" Jon asks.

"Yes."

"She'll have what I'm having." He looks at Angelina when Jessie walks away. "Jessie isn't very patient."

"You seem to know her well."

He nods. "She's my sister." He shrugs. "Okay, you know what I do, what do you do?"

She chews on her bottom lip wondering what he's going to think about her still being in high school. "I work for my dad at his office after school."

"School?"

"I'm a senior in high school."

"Damn, wouldn't have guessed that. So you're eighteen?"

"I will be in a few weeks." She licks her lips nervously. "Is that bad?"

He chuckles. "No. Just thought you were older."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"How long have you been wrestling?"

"Started kinda training when I was sixteen. Didn't really get started until I was eighteen. But it didn't take long because I was there all the time up until I turned eighteen. I had my first match six months after my eighteenth birthday."

"Is that early?"

He shrugs. "Everyone I had met it took longer."

It's almost an hour later when they walk out of the restaurant. Angelina frowns as she looks around. There's really no one she could call for a ride. Her parents would kill her if they knew she was on this side of town.

"Do you need a ride?" Jon asks.

Angelina looks at him and smiles. "Um… well, if you don't mind?"

"No, come on." He leads her to his beat up truck. "Not much, but it gets me to where I need to go." He looks over after they get in. "Where to?"

"Avondale."

He nods and pulls out of the small parking lot. "Is this your first time in East End?"

"No." She wrinkles her nose when realizes how quickly she answered. "I've never been here this late though."

"I'm surprised your parents let you come out here."

"My parents don't know."

"Really?" Jon grins. "Rebel without a cause, huh?"

"No. This is really the first time I've done anything like this before."

"So where do they think you are?"

"With Amy bowling."

Jon nods. He can't help but grin. "Rebel without a cause." He glances over at her as he pulls to a stop at a stop light. "Are you past curfew?"

Angelina frowns at him, but there's a hint of a smile behind it. "Are you making fun of me?"

He nods. "I am." He grins.

Angelina looks at Jon when he pulls to a stop in front of her house. She smiles. "Thanks for the ride."

Jon returns the smile. "You're welcome. Glad you enjoyed the show. Hopefully we'll see you again."

"Bye, Jon." She climbs out of the truck and walks around the front.

He opens his window. "Farewell, Angelina."

She turns and her smile widens. "But the sky isn't on fire." She waves before heading up to the front door.


	2. Just a Kiss

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the great reviews on chapter 1! Also, the challenge stated in that one (the song reference) is still going on.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Just a Kiss**

Angelina sits down beside Amy as they are once again in the front row of the wrestling show. She's nervous to be here and wonders if he'll even want to talk to her this week. It could have been a one night thing. After all, they hadn't exchanged numbers or anything when he dropped her off. However, she's not going to dwell on any of that. She's here to have a good time. That's what she plans on doing.

Amy smiles at her. "Glad you decided to come back," she says.

Angelina returns the smile. "Me too."

"Think he's going to talk to you again?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. If he doesn't then he doesn't. I'm not going to dwell on that. I came to have a good time and that's what I plan on doing."

"That's my girl."

Angelina laughs softly. She turns to look at the entrance when music starts. She recognizes the man who walks in as Chris, the wrestler Amy left with last week. She glances at Amy who can't hide the smile on her face. Angelina rolls her eyes at her friend, but smiles along with her. Then a familiar song starts. She looks quickly over to the entrance to see Jon step through the curtain. She can feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"You suck, Moxley!" someone yells out.

"Your mom sucks!" Jon yells back as he climbs into the ring. He turns to look out into the crowd, immediately spotting Angelina. He winks at her before walking over to Chris.

Angelina bites down on her bottom lip as she glances over at Amy. Well, at least she knows the man isn't ignoring her. She turns her attention back to the ring as two other men climb in. The match starts out with a lot of back and forth action. But it doesn't take long for the other two men to get the upper hand, mainly because Jon and Chris argue through most of the match. Angelina flinches when Jon is tossed out of the ring and lands in front of them on his stomach. She watches as he grabs the back of his head and kicks his foot against the floor. The bell rings when one of the other guys pin Chris and they're announced the winners. Angelina hadn't even caught their names because both times she'd been distracted by Jon.

Jon rolls over onto his back and rests the heels of his hands over his eyes. "Fuck," he mutters. He feels someone kneel down beside him.

"Mox, you okay?" Chris asks.

Jon drops his hands. "I'm fucking wonderful." He sits up and groans. "Fuck." He lets Chris help him to his feet and they each give a nod to let each other know they're ready. Jon grabs Chris' arm and whips him into the ring steps. He walks over and repeatedly stomps his foot down on the other man.

Angelina covers her mouth as she watches Jon kicking Chris. When other wrestlers finally get Jon off, she can see the look on his face. He pushes at some of the other men before storming to the back, all while yelling out at the fans. Angelina isn't sure what to make of what just occurred.

"Don't worry," Amy whispers. "It's all for the show."

After the show ends, Angelina follows Amy out to where the wrestlers are lingering. She can't help but look around to see if she can find Jon. She spots him with a group of girls around him. Should she make her way over? She licks her lips as she looks at Amy, hoping her friend would tell her what to do.

"I'm going to go find Chris. He asked me to find him." Amy smiles at Angelina. "Go find Jon."

Angelina nods a little. She watches Amy walk away before looking back over to where Jon is standing. She lets out a soft breath and makes her way over. She stays to the side, not wanting to interrupt anything. She also wants to have an easy exit if she realizes Jon wants nothing to do with her. She has to wonder if he even remembers her name. What if he doesn't? How would she even handle that? She shifts and leans against the wall. It's only a few more moments before the girls are walking away and Jon is looking over at her. He smiles at her as he walks over.

"Well, Angelina Montgomery, glad to see you back," he says.

Angelina has to sigh of relief. He actually remembered her name. "You sound surprised," she responds quietly.

Jon shrugs. "Not really surprised. Just wasn't sure if I would see you again." He grins. "Though I was hoping I would."

She blushes. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. So where do your parents think you are this week?"

"Spending the night at Amy's."

"Oh really? So you have all night?"

Her stomach flutters at that. What does he mean? "Umm…" She's almost grateful when Amy and Chris walk over. She frowns, however, when Amy pulls her to the side. "Are you leaving me again to be with Chris?"

Amy nods slowly. "If you don't want me to, just say so."

Angelina sighs. "No. I'll just go back to your house…"

"What about Jon?"

"What about him?"

"Really? You're going to ask me that?" Amy laughs softly. "Angelina, the boy is obviously intrigued by you." She smiles when the boys join them. "Hello, boys."

Jon raises an eyebrow at her before looking at Angelina. "What do you say about coming to my place? Pizza and movies?"

"Umm…" Angelina licks her lips nervously but nods. "Yeah, okay. That sounds good." She looks at Amy.

"We'll go grab our things and meet you outside?"

Amy nods. "Yeah. We'll be out by my car." She hooks her arm through Angelina's as they head outside. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes."

"You can always call me."

"I know." Angelina smiles. "I'll be fine though."

"I know you will be. You haven't stopped talking about him since last week."

Angelina blushes a little. "I know."

Jon grabs his bag and follows Chris out of the room. "So where are you two going?" he asks.

"My place probably." Chris smiles at him. "Getting lucky tonight?"

"Not in the way you're thinking." Jon grins. "She's seventeen."

"And you still want to see her again?"

Jon nods. "Yeah. She's… intriguing."

"Must be. She's also very tall."

Jon snorts. "Yeah, she is." He looks around the parking lot, spotting Angelina almost immediately. "They're over there."

"So does she know you're twenty-one, right?"

"Yeah"

Chris saunters toward Amy who giggles. "Ready?"

Amy nods. "Yeah."

Angelina steps over to where Jon is standing. "Hey," she says softly.

"Hi back," Jon says with a smile. He gestures behind him. "I'm this way."

"Lead the way." Angelina smiles as they start walking toward his truck. "So despite you beating him up, you're still friends?"

Jon nods. "What happened in there was just part of the storyline. We're good."

"That's confusing."

He laughs softly. "Once you get used to it all it's really not."

"I'll take your word for it." She smiles at him as they approach Jon's truck. She climbs into the passenger seat. "You said you live in East End?"

He nods. "Yeah." He pulls out of the parking lot. "Does that bother you?"

She shrugs. "I'm in East End right now, aren't I?" She looks at him. "I guess it's just a little weird for me."

"Yeah, I bet. Especially when you come from a neighborhood like you live in."

She frowns at that. "Yeah, but…"

"No, I didn't mean it to sound like a bad thing or whatever. I just meant it's a big difference."

She nods. "It is."

"Well, be prepared for something completely different."

"What do you mean? She watches him. "Are you talking about where you live?"

"Yeah." He smiles over at her. "I have a place. It's just nothing compared to your house." He turns down a dark road. "But it's good for what I need."

"Then that's what matters, right?"

He nods. "Yeah, I guess." He turns into a small area filled with travel trailers. He lets out a soft breath as he drives toward his own. If he hadn't lived here, he would think that it's a campground. He wonders if that's what Angelina is thinking. He pulls up beside his trailer and looks at Angelina. "It's not much." For the first time ever, he's a little embarrassed by his place. This girl is used to the fancy houses.

She smiles at him. "It's cute." She opens her door and slides out of the truck. She waits for Jon.

Jon grabs his bag before walking around to where Angelina is waiting. He walks over to the door and unlocks it. Stepping back, he gestures for her to walk in. He follows her, closing the door behind him. He watches as she looks around. "Sorry about the mess."

"Are you kidding? This looks lived in."

He grins as he kicks his shoes off. "If you don't mind I'm going to jump in the shower before I do anything else. Well, I'll call and order pizza first."

"That's fine." She doesn't move from where she's standing, sucking in a deep breath when Jon steps in front of her.

"Have a seat. There's pop in the fridge. Possibly juice. I don't know. I should probably do some shopping soon. What kind of pizza do you like?"

"I'm good with almost anything."

"What don't you like?"

"I can't do straight sausage. I'll do most veggies."

"So pepperoni and mushrooms?"

"That's good."

"Okay." He pulls some cash out of his wallet. "In case they happen to get here before I get out." He hands Angelina the money. "Doubt it, but it could happen. Changer is on the side table. I'll be back in a few."

Angelina nods. "Okay."

It's barely ten minutes later when Jon is walking back to the living room. He sits down on the couch beside Angelina. "Watching anything good?" he asks.

"Friends," she answers. She smiles when she sees him roll his eyes. "So do you own this place?"

He nods. "The trailer. I rent the property it's on." He looks at her. "Wanna a little tour? Not much here, but I can show you around."

"Sure." She smiles as she stands up with him.

He gestures around them. "Living room slash dining room. Goes into the kitchen."

She walks into the kitchen. "Good size kitchen."

He nods. "Yeah, I was surprised to see this when I got it. Small pantry closet thing right there." He leads her down the small hall. "Bathroom." He steps into the bedroom. "And bedroom."

Angelina smiles at him. "I like it. The bed looks comfy."

Jon chuckles. "It is. Try it out." He watches as she walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. "I made sure to get a good bed because I'm occasionally pretty sore."

"Makes sense." She looks up at him when he steps toward the bed. She licks her lips as he moves to sit down beside her.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything you don't want to."

She nods as she looks at him. "And if there's something I want to do?" _Wait, where did that come from?_

He grins. "Am I going to have to guess?"

_Could this really be my first real kiss?_ She smiles shyly as she lets her gaze fall to his lips for a moment before meeting his eyes once again. Jon leans over slowly, giving her every chance to back away if she wants. When she leans toward him, he takes it as his okay and kisses her softly.


	3. What We Are

**Author's Note: **So I don't know about any of you, but when I write/read fan fiction, I like putting faces to OC's. So in case you're interested. So here's a face for the name! If you look up Ana Ivanovic, that's who I picture for Angelina.

* * *

**Chapter Three – What We Are**

Angelina sits down on the couch as Jon is at the door paying for the pizza. She wonders if he'd realized it was her first real kiss. When Jon turns, he smiles at her. He sets the pizza box on the coffee table before walking around and sitting down beside her.

"Smells good," Angelina says.

Jon nods. "Wouldn't go anywhere else for pizza," he says. He opens the pizza box. "Dig in. I still can't believe you've never seen Point Break."

She smiles when he glances over at her. "Well, I haven't. So it's a good thing we're watching it."

"Good thing. We'd have an issue if we weren't. Because you need to see this movie." He nudges her before sitting back with the pizza he'd grabbed.

She giggles as she reaches for a piece. "What happens if I don't like it?" She watches him closely as she waits for his answer.

He grins. "You'll like it." He looks at her. "Are you doubting me?"

"No."

"I'll make you a deal. Make it through the movie, whether you like it or not, I will watch any movie you want next time." He shifts to sit a little closer to her. "Deal?"

Angelina smiles as she leans against him. "Deal." She looks back at the TV as the movie begins. Her smile widens when Jon rests his hand on her thigh. "Do we still get to talk or do I have to stay quiet?"

Jon chuckles. "We can still talk." He looks over at her. "Something you want to talk about? Or just in general?"

She chews on her bottom lip. "A little of both, I guess."

"Okay. What's up?" He leans forward to grab another piece of pizza. "Is this about the kiss?"

"I guess kinda." She licks her lips nervously. "I um…" She shrugs. "I guess I just don't know what to do now."

"What to do about what?" He frowns as he watches her. "Angelina, what's wrong? I told you that I wouldn't do anything you didn't want to do."

She nods. "What does this mean though?"

He smiles. "Whatever you want it to mean. If you want to forget the kiss, we will. But if you don't, then…" He's cut off when Angelina kisses him. He reaches up with his free hand and rests it on the side of her neck.

She pulls back, smiling shyly at him. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize."

"Do you wrestle every weekend?"

"No. Depends on what's going on. I wrestle for a couple different companies, so it just depends. Why?"

"I um…" She smirks. "I'm graduating this week. Which means party coming up. If you don't have to be anywhere, will you come?"

Jon frowns a little. "Where's it gonna be?"

"My house. I didn't want a big fancy thing. It's not like I'm getting married or something. So it's just gonna be a cookout at my house. Family and friends. We have a pool."

He grins. "Do you know when it is?"

"A week from next Saturday."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"You don't wrestle?"

"I think I have an early show that day so I can come after. What time does it start?"

"Three."

"I'll be there. So I get to meet the parents?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I just…"

"I won't tell them that I'm from East End. Probably shouldn't tell them we're together, right? At least until you're eighteen."

She blushes when he says that they're together. "Okay. You can tell them you're from East End. Now shhh, I want to watch the movie."

He chuckles as he watches her look toward the TV again. He shifts a little and slides his arm around her shoulders. He doesn't know what it is about Angelina, but there's definitely something about her that makes him want to be there.

A short time later, Jon sees Angelina set her empty can on the table. He's almost afraid she's going to ask for him to take her back. The fact that he's even worried about that surprises him. Instead, she shifts to lean against him more than she already had been. She rests her head on his shoulder as she lets her hand fall against his stomach. He smiles as he tightens his grip around her.

"So when is your birthday? I know you said it was coming up."

"This coming Saturday."

"Yeah?" He slides his hand up and curls it in her dark hair. "Doing anything fun?"

"No. My parents are leaving Saturday morning."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Dad has a conference or something so Mom's going with. Do you have a show?"

"It's a two o'clock show. You and Amy should come."

"I'll see what she's doing. Not that I really have to ask."

He chuckles. "No, probably not."

"Can I see you before Saturday though?" She looks up at him as best as she can from her position.

"I'm leaving tomorrow for a few days."

"Oh." Does she have the right to ask where?

"I'm heading to Pittsburgh for a few shows. I'll be home Wednesday. We can see each other then."

"Okay." She settles back in then.

* * *

Jon groans when he wakes up the next morning. He won't be able to move today after sleeping on the couch the way he did. It was worth it having Angelina against him though. Now, though, he's panicking. He shifts a little, tugging at the crotch of his jeans, willing his morning erection to go down. But then Angelina shifts, her hand resting on his stomach once again.

"Oh God," he whispers. "Shit." He licks his lips when he feels her hand moving lower. He sucks in a deep breath. _Do I wake her?_ He gets his answer quickly as Angelina sits up quickly; no doubt after seeing the bulge in his jeans. "Shit, Angelina…" He stops when she looks up to meet his gaze. What is he supposed to say? "I'm sorry." _Sorry? You're apologizing? Ass hole._

Angelina runs a hand through her hair. "Is that normal?" she asks. She looks away quickly knowing it's a dumb question. How could she ask such a thing?

"Yeah." Jon reaches over and turns her face back toward him. "You okay?"

She nods slowly. "I've just never…" She trails off. She looks up slowly, meeting his gaze. _God, he must think I'm an idiot._ "I think you should take me home." She stands up and walks over to where her shoes are.

He frowns at her. "Okay. I'll be right back." He walks to the bathroom. _Idiot, why can't you fucking control yourself?_

Angelina sits down after getting her shoes back on. She covers her face and takes a shaky breath. "You're such a dork, Angie." She hears the bathroom door open and sits up again. She sniffles and wipes her eyes just before Jon walks back in.

"Ready?" he asks.

She nods. "Yes." She stands up once again. She starts toward the door but stops and looks at Jon. "I don't know what I'm doing, Jon."

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

"When you kissed me last night, it was my first real kiss. I've never had a boyfriend. I'm just so inexperienced and you seem so…" She shrugs. "And just now I panicked because… and…"

Jon puts a finger over her lips to get her to stop talking. "I'm a selfish ass hole and am going to say I'm fucking glad I was your first real kiss. And the fact that also means I'm your first boyfriend? I'm fucking ecstatic." He watches a small smile appear on her face. "Yeah, you woke to see that I'm a typical man. But it's normal. And I'm sorry I freaked you out. Listen, I'm not perfect. In fact, I'm sure you'll find you hate me more than you like me most of the time."

Angelina smiles. "I'm sure you'll find you hate me more than you like me most of the time."

"So it'll be even then." He grins before leaning in and kissing her. "But I doubt I could hate you."

"You'll learn quickly."

Jon looks over at Angelina as he drives toward Avondale. "You don't have a bag with you, won't your parents be a little suspicious?"

Angelina shrugs. "I doubt they're even home." She smiles at him. "It'll be fine."

"Okay."

"So can I ask about the hair?"

"What about it?"

"Is there a reason you have it long? Or just because?"

"Just because. It was pink a few months ago." He smiles when he hears Angelina laugh. "Glad you find that funny. I've actually thought about cutting it." He drags a hand through his hair.

"No, don't. Not yet anyways." Angelina blushes. "I like it."

"Okay." He smiles at her. He pulls to a stop in front of her house a short time later. He lets out a soft breath. "So which is your bedroom?"

She smiles a little. "I'm in the back. There's a window above the garage. That's me." She pulls something out of her purse to write her number down. "Here."

Jon takes it and grins. "Can I call you while I'm in Pittsburgh?"

She nods. "Of course." She leans over and kisses him quickly. "Thank you. I'll see you Wednesday."

Jon watches her walk up to the front door. He grins before pulling away. What the hell is he doing though? She's nothing like he usually goes after. Honestly, he hasn't wanted anything more than one night. So why not with Angelina?


	4. I Am Who I Am

**Chapter Four – I Am Who I Am**

Angelina is finishing up her homework when there's a knock on her window. She frowns a little as she climbs off her bed. Who on earth could be on the roof of the garage? She opens the blinds and smiles when she sees Jon. She opens the window. "What are you doing?"

"Came to see you," Jon answers. He grins.

"You could've called." She smiles at him. She opens the window further before lifting the screen up as well. "Come in. Just be quiet." She backs away to let Jon climb into the room. She watches as he shuts the window when he gets inside. "What happened to calling me when you got home?"

Jon grins. "What's the fun in that?" He walks over to Angelina and kisses her. "I actually came here from the airport. My flight home was delayed." He gestures to the books on the bed. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, I actually just finished." Angelina walks over and stacks her books up before slipping them back into her book bag. "Not like I had to do any of it. It's all just extra credit."

"Then why do it?"

She shrugs. "Over achiever I guess." She blushes as she looks at him. "I guess it's because from the time I started school it was drilled into me that I had to do everything handed to me for school."

"Let me guess, you have gotten perfect attendance and grades from day one?" He grins.

"Well…" She shrugs again. "Not perfect attendance, but close."

"And grades?"

"Well, I've always gotten A's."

"Damn." He sits down on the edge of the bed. "So you're smart."

"Yeah, I guess." She sits down beside Jon. "That's bad, right?"

"No, not at all." He nudges her. "I think it's great. Just remember I'm not. I barely graduated high school. Honestly, I think the only reason they let me was so they wouldn't have to deal with me for another year."

"So how was Pittsburgh?"

"It sucked. Got my ass kicked in both my matches." He shrugs. "Sorry I couldn't talk for longer when I called."

"It's okay. I understand." She looks at him. She frowns a little, trying to figure out what to say next. She could just simply ask him what she's been thinking. But would he run then? "Did you want to talk to me more?" She chews on her bottom lip as she watches him for his reaction and answer.

"Of course I did. Why do you think I came straight here when I got back?" He smiles. "You worried?"

She nods slowly. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Dumb, right?"

"No. I'm going to take this while I still can. I figure it's only a matter of time before you get tired of me." He looks behind them at the door. "Your parents?"

"Downstairs. We should hear them if they come up here."

Jon nods. "Good. I won't stay long. I know you have to get up in the morning."

"I get out early tomorrow though. Seniors do."

"Yeah? How do you get to school?"

"Bus."

"Can I pick you up?"

"Yeah. I go to Summerville Academy."

Jon frowns a little. "Summerville Academy? Don't know that one."

"It's in North Avondale on Central Park."

"Okay. I'll find it. What time?"

"Eleven."

"Okay. I'll be there." He leans over and kisses her softly. "I should probably go now though."

She frowns. "Why?"

He grins. "You need to sleep." He kisses her again. He pulls back quickly when there's a knock on the door.

Angelina points to the side of the bed. "They won't see you there," she whispers. She waits until he's down before looking over at the door. "Come in." She watches the door open and her mom stick her head in.

"Just wanted to say good night. I'm heading to bed," Beth says.

"Okay."

"Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, I just finished my stuff for tomorrow."

"Okay. If you're going out after school tomorrow, let me know."

"I am going out. Amy and I decided to get together and just hang out." She can't believe she just lied to her mother.

"Okay. Dad and I both have late meetings, so you'll be on your own for dinner."

"Okay." She waits until the door is closed and she can hear her mom walking down the hall before turning around and looks down at Jon. She chews on her bottom lip as he sits up.

"Well, this is a first."

"What is?"

"Hiding like this."

She nods slowly. "I'm sorry, Jon."

He grins. "Don't be." He tugs her down enough to kiss her. "Kinda interesting this way." He stands up and walks over to the window. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Angelina watches as he walks down the garage roof carefully. He glances back at her and winks before sitting down and slipping down off the roof. She smiles as she pulls the screen back down followed by closing the window.

* * *

Angelina walks out of school with Amy and looks around. She spots Jon's truck parked across the street. She smiles widely as she looks over at Amy. "Is your ride here yet?"

Amy nods. "Chris is over there. I'll see you tomorrow. Or later today, whatever." She smiles at Angelina. "Have fun."

"You too." Angelina is walking down the sidewalk when she sees Jon climb out of the truck. She bites her lip as she crosses the street. "Hi." She wants to hug him, but she isn't sure if she should.

"Hi, back." He grins as he pulls her into a hug. He kisses the side of her head. "How was school?"

"Boring. Didn't do anything today. It was seniors day or whatever." She looks up at him. "So we spent it in the gym."

"Just sitting?"

"No, there were these dumb games. But I spent it on the bleachers watching."

He nods. "Lazy bum."

"Yes, exactly." She steps back when Jon tugs at her bag.

"Gimme this." He pulls it from her shoulder. "Get in." He grins as she walks around the truck. "Nice uniform by the way."

"I happen to like my uniform." She climbs into the truck, smiling at Jon as he does the same after lifting her bag into the bed of the truck.

"Okay if I put it back there?"

"Yeah." She watches as he pulls away from the curb. "So where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking I could give you a closer look to what I do." He glances over at her. "If you want."

She smiles at him. "Yeah, I'd like that. It would be nice to see the insides of what you do."

"So if you aren't a fan, why did you come to the show?"

"No one else wanted to go with Amy. She called me as a last resort. I told her she could always ask me. I may not be a fan, but it's because I've never watched it. As Amy tells everyone, I've lived a sheltered life."

"So it wasn't like you didn't dislike it you just don't know it."

"Right."

"And now?"

"I'm still very confused on some things, but it's been fun. I've enjoyed it. Okay, I have to ask this. And it's going to be stupid and you're gonna make fun of me. But I need to ask so I can try to wrap my head around it."

Jon grins. "Ask away. And I won't make fun of you. Well, maybe I will. But ask."

She smacks his arm. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not." He smiles wider. "Ask away."

"You're introduced as Jon Moxley, but your name is Jon Good. What's that about?"

"Jon Moxley is my wrestling name. There's really no other way to describe it. Some people wrestle under their real names. I never have. Did you hear when Chris was announced?"

"No, I missed that."

"He wrestles under the name Jack Star. Don't know where he came up with that, but it's what he's been known as for a long time."

She nods. "Have you been Jon Moxley since you started?"

"Yeah." He looks at her when he pulls up to a stoplight. "Don't be afraid to ask me anything, Angie. I'll answer as best as I can." He raises an eyebrow when she gives him a questioning look. "What?"

"You called me Angie."

"Yeah, I suppose I did. Is that a problem?"

"No, just not used to it. No one has ever called me Angie."

"I won't if you don't like it."

She smiles shyly. "No, I like the way you say it." She blushes at that confession. "You can call me Angie."

"Then that's what I'll do."

Angelina stops when she steps into the building and waits for Jon. She looks at him as he steps up beside her. He smiles at her.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah." She smiles when Jon rests his hand on her back and leads her through the gym. "So this is where you learned?"

"Yeah. This is the training room. You've seen where the ring is. I'll bring you there in a minute."

Angelina smiles as Jon shows her around, even introducing her to a few people that are around. She looks at him as they walk through a dark room. "Where are you taking me now?"

Jon chuckles. "You sound nervous."

"You just brought me into a dark room."

"Once again, I won't do anything you don't want to." He opens another door. "Just had to go through there to get to here." He leads her toward the ring.

"Is this where you always wrestle?"

"No."

"Let me rephrase that. I know you were just in Pittsburgh. But that was for another company, right?"

"Right. This is HWA's main spot. But actually the fact that there were two shows in a row here is actually unusual."

"What about Saturday's show?"

"It's in Dayton. Which I wanted to talk to you about." He gestures to the ring. "Wanna get in?"

"I can?"

He nods. "Yeah." He hops up onto the apron and holds his hand out. He helps her up before lifting the middle rope up slightly. He follows her in and leans against the ropes. "Would you want to come up with me on Saturday?"

She smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll have to talk to Amy first though."

"Yeah, that's cool." He watches as she walks around the ring. He moves over and sits on the top turnbuckle. He can't help but laugh a little when she jumps up and down a few times.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yeah. I am amused. What exactly are you doing?"

"I didn't expect it to be so hard." She looks at him. "Another other siblings other than Jessie?"

He shakes his head. "No, just me and Jessie."

"And your parents?"

He shrugs. "Haven't seen my Dad in about fifteen years. He walked out on us when I was a kid. Mom…" He sighs. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes. I want to know you, Jon." She walks over and stands in front of where he's sitting. "Tell me."

"She's an alcoholic. She says recovering, but if that were the case, she would drink at all right now. I will give her that she doesn't drink like she used to." He watches Angelina for any sign of her wanting to run. "I have a fucked up life, Angie. Surprised you haven't run yet."

"And you?"

He grins. "I'm a fucking joke. After my Dad left is when my Mom started drinking heavily. I was five and not really capable of raising myself. But I had to a lot of the time." He shrugs. "I started watching wrestling to cope with everything and escape from everything. I became obsessed."

"Is that why you started then?"

"Pretty much." He smiles a little when Angelina rests her hands on his thighs. "I just dove head first into it all. I was here almost every day. And if I wasn't here I was doing my own kinda training."

"You got yourself out of the childhood you were raised in it seems like."

"I suppose. But then I fucked up."

"What do you mean?"

"I worked in Puerto Rico for a while last year. Thought I was rolling in dough. I was making more money down there then I was up here. Plus we didn't have to pay for the place we were living in. All we had to worry about was food and shit. Well, I got bored. Instead of finding something good to do with my time, I experimented with drugs and started drinking heavily. On top of that, I wasn't exactly Prince Charming when it came to women."

Angelina frowns at that. "What do you mean?"

"I used women. All I wanted was to fuck them and that was it. I never hit any of them if you're thinking that. I would never do that. I just did whatever I needed to do to get what I wanted."

She nods as she tries to process what he's just told her. "And now?"

"Up until I met you, I was just looking to get laid. I knew where to find that. But then I saw you."

She looks up and meets his icy blue gaze. "Meaning?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "I really don't. There's just something about you, Angie. Hell, I have never had to hide because of a parent coming into the room. If I had work or wait for a girl, I wouldn't have. I would've just moved on. But I want to with you. And that actually scares the shit out of me." He rubs his hand along the side of his thigh nervously.

"You're nervous now."

He nods slowly as he watches her. He lets her push his legs apart before she steps between them. She moves her hands from his thighs up to his chest. Jon licks his lips as she slides her hands up. Why isn't she running? He can't figure this out. He thought for sure she would be after hearing the kind of person he is.

"You keep telling me that you won't do anything I don't want to," Angelina says softly. "That has to mean something, right?" She slides her hands up to the sides of Jon's neck, not dropping her gaze from his. "And you keep wanting me around even though we haven't done anything." She licks her lips nervously. "I'm afraid that if… or when we do something, you'll run because of my inexperience." She watches him nervously.

"Come 'ere." Jon tugs her closer and leans down to kiss her. "Okay, so what do you think of what I do?" He motions around them.

She smiles up at him. "It's amazing. The things you have to do… you're insane."

He laughs softly. "Thank you." He watches her once again. "So what about you? Tell me about you."

"Nothing too exciting about me. I was born into a family that never really wanted kids. My childhood wasn't exactly a typical childhood. My parents are good people, just very career driven. So when I was little, I was carted around from sitter to sitter while they were busy with work. But they also sheltered me from a lot of things. I was home schooled until high school. I begged my parents to let me go to school for high school."

"Is that why you go to Summerville?"

"Yeah. Which I'm fine with. I've met a lot of great people there. Wouldn't have met you if it weren't for going there. That's where I met Amy. And Summerville is a good school." She watches him. "You can ask you know."

"Ask what?"

"I come from a family with money. But it's their money, not mine."

Jon grins. "That's not why I want to know you and all that."

"I know." She smiles at him. She steps back when she hears loud talking from behind Jon.

Jon looks behind him. "Guess it's time for us to go. Ring training." He jumps down from the turnbuckle.

"Mox!" someone yells. "You getting in with us?"

"Not today." He hops down from the ring and holds his hand out.

Angelina takes his hand and climbs down. "Thanks," she says softly.

"No problem."

"Come on, Mox."

Jon shakes his head. "Even if I wanted to, I don't have my gear." He slides his arm around Angelina's shoulder. "Come on, Angie."

Angelina looks at him when they get outside. "You okay?"

He nods. "Just have some issues with him and he knows it." He looks at her once they reach the truck. "Lunch?"

"Sounds good."

"What would you like?"

"Tacos sounds good."

"Tacos it is." He pulls his keys from his pocket. "Hop in." Jon looks over at her as he pulls out of the parking lot. "Wanna just pick food up and head back to my place?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

Jon closes the door when they get into his place. He kicks off his shoes before walking over and setting the bag on the coffee table. "Pepsi?"

"Please." Angelina slips out of her shoes before walking over and sitting down on the couch. "Do I still get to pick out a movie that you have to watch?"

"Of course. Though I have no chick flicks."

"I'll figure something out for next time." She smiles at him as he sits down beside her. "Maybe Saturday."

He grins. "Sounds good to me."


	5. Happy Birthday

**Chapter Five – Happy Birthday**

Jon pulls into Angelina's driveway. It's actually the first time he has. He climbs out, leaving the truck running, and walks to the door. He rings the doorbell and takes a step back. It's also the first time he's come to the door. He's simply dropped her off in front of the house, though he had parked around the corner this past Wednesday and climbed onto the roof. He smiles at the thought of what he's gone through with her in the short time they've known each other. He looks up when the door opens and smiles at the sight of Angelina.

"Hi," Angelina says. "Come in." She smiles as she steps to the side.

Jon closes the door behind him. "You look nervous," he says.

She grins a little as she walks over to the stairs. "I am a little, I guess." She grabs her bag, shouldering the strap. "More about the fact that I've never lied to my parents like this before." She shrugs as she grabs her keys from the table. "I'm ready."

He reaches over and takes her bag. "If you'd rather not go, I won't be mad."

"No, I want to go." She smiles up at him. "It's just weird for me."

He nods before giving her a quick kiss. "Just know I can always bring you home later." He closes the door behind them and steps to the side to let her lock the door. "Your neighbors won't say anything to your parents, will they?"

"No, doubt they'll even notice no one is around." Angelina looks over at Jon as he pulls out of the driveway. "How much does it cost to get in?"

Jon grins. "Don't worry about it. I got ya covered." He reaches over and takes her hand. "Happy birthday."

She smiles at him. "Thank you. And what do you mean you have me covered?"

He laughs softly. "Exactly what it sounds like. Your birthday present is in the glove box."

She frowns a little. "Jon, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." He points to the glove box. "You gonna look?"

She grins as she pulls the door open. She takes the square box out and looks at Jon once again. "Can I open it now?"

"Yes. It's not much." He glances over as she lifts the lid off.

Angelina licks her lips as she pulls the folded paper out. "Couldn't find a good box for the actual tickets, so this will have to do. Weekend trip in Kentucky." She looks at Jon. "Trip?"

"If you want." He grins. "I'm doing a group of shows."

"And you want me there?"

"Yes."

She leans over and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

He nods. "You're welcome. You'll go?"

"Yeah, of course."

"There's more in the box."

She looks down at the box again and sees a keychain with a single key on it. "Jon?" She looks at him.

"Look, I know what we have is still new or whatever. But it's obvious it's going somewhere. I don't do this kinda shit with anyone. But I am with you and I…" He sighs. "I just want you to know that I care about you. And I don't know how to say it or whatever. So, there ya go."

She smiles before kissing his cheek once again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He glances over at her as she slips the key ring onto her set. "So um… do you mind if I smoke?"

She shakes her head. "No." She looks at him and smiles. "Were you nervous that I would say no?"

He nods. "Yeah, I guess." He grabs his pack of cigarettes. "I'm trying to quit, just so you know." He opens his window a little.

"My dad used to smoke. Well, he says used to, I say he still does." She shrugs as she watches Jon light his cigarette. "You avoided smoking around me before."

He nods. "Not everyone likes it. And I didn't want to scare you away."

"I'm good as long as you don't blow smoke in my face."

"I'll remember that. Did you know already?"

"Yeah. I know the smell. It's not overpowering or anything. But it's there." She can't help but smile a little. It surprises her at how worried he sounded. He doesn't seem the type to really care what others think of him.

Angelina climbs out of the truck when they get to the building where the show is being held. She looks at Jon as he joins her. "Am I going to be able to get in yet?"

Jon nods. "Yeah. You can come into the back with me for now. Chris is here already so Amy will be there too."

"Okay." She walks beside him as they head toward the building. "You sure it's okay?"

"Yes." He smiles at her. "Don't worry. It's all good."

"Okay." She stays close to him as they walk through the halls. It's then she realizes they're at a school. She looks at Jon. "They hold events at schools?"

He nods. "Yeah." He smiles at her as he knocks on a door. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah," Chris calls out.

Jon opens the door and gestures for Angelina to go in. He follows her and closes the door behind him. Angelina waves at Amy who's smiling at her. Jon sets his bag on one of the desks. Angelina walks over to where Amy is standing.

"Hey," Amy says.

"Hey."

"Happy birthday." She hands Angelina a small box. "Don't let Jon see." The last part is whispered.

Angelina frowns a little as she pulls the lid off the box. She can feel her face turning red at the sight of the foiled wrappers. She closes the box quickly and looks at Amy. "Amy…"

"Just to be on the safe side." Amy smiles at her. "It's your birthday and you're eighteen. I'm not saying jump him. I'm just saying in case."

Angelina nods. "Okay." She puts the box in her purse. "He gave me a present."

"What'd he get you?"

"He's doing a few shows in Kentucky and asked me to come with. Also gave me a key to his place."

"Really? Wow, he must be serious. Chris says he's not really the dating kinda guy."

"He's been really great." She looks over to where Jon and Chris are talking.

"Has he tried anything?"

"No." Angelina looks at Amy once again. "I'm actually kind of afraid that he'll run when something does happen."

"I thought the same thing my first time. No, that relationship obviously didn't last. But he didn't run."

Angelina looks at Jon when they're told it's time for them to head out to the gym. He walks over and pulls her arm out in front of her. She watches as he wraps a wristband around her wrist.

"That'll get you in," Jon says.

She nods. "Okay. Be careful out there."

He grins. "I will." He gives her a quick kiss. "Go so you can get good seats. See you out there."

After the show ends, Angelina and Amy wait as the other members of the audience start walking out to where the wrestlers are gathering. Amy nudges Angelina softly, smiling at her when she looks over.

"You okay?" Amy asks.

Angelina nods. "A little nervous I guess."

"Just tell him no if he tries something and you don't want it."

"I will."

"Chris said we can head back to the room while they're out there with the fans."

"Okay." Angelina stands up and follows Amy out of the gym. She looks around and spots Jon talking with a few fans. She frowns when she sees a blonde girl pushing her chest out toward him. "Is it wrong to go over to see him for a sec?"

"Not at all. Go show her who's boss." Amy pushes Angelina toward Jon.

Angelina watches as Jon sign's the girl's poster before posing for a picture with her. She stays to the side, waiting for the picture to be taken. The blonde tries to get even closer to Jon, but he steps away and acknowledges the next fan. Angelina can't help but smile to herself when he steps away from the blonde. Jon glances over as if sensing her standing there. He grins and winks at her. She smiles wider at that, not surprised to find the blonde glaring at her.

Jon walks over after another minute. "Hey," he says. "Enjoy the show?"

"I did." She smiles at him. "I just wanted to come over and say congratulations on your win."

He smirks, knowing there was more behind her coming over here. Of course, he doesn't mind her here at all. "Thanks. You don't have to worry."

She frowns. "That obvious?"

He shrugs. "I just know how she was acting around me." He hits her shoulder gently with his elbow pads. "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay." She smiles a little. "I'll let you get back to your fans."

"It shouldn't be long."

Angelina watches Jon zip his bag after shoving his gear inside. "I'm sorry," she says after another moment of silence.

Jon looks over and frowns. "Sorry? For what?"

"Out there."

He grins. "Don't be. Nice to know someone cares about me like that." He shrugs. "Just know that you don't have to worry. I've never done the whole relationship thing, but I never played around. If it was meant to be a one night thing, they knew. If it was something the dragged on, I didn't stray. I'm not straying here, Angie." He walks over and pulls her into his arms. "Got it?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"Good." He leans down and kisses her softly. "Ready to head out?"

"Whenever you are." She smiles at him. "Do I get to use my present when we get home… to your house?" She definitely hadn't meant to say home.

He laughs softly. "Absolutely." He grabs his bag. "Come on." He takes her hand as they head out of the room.


	6. Dancin' Away With My Heart

**Chapter Six – Dancin' Away With My Heart**

Jon follows Angelina into the trailer. He watches as she kicks out of her shoes and sets her bag down by the couch. Leaning down, he unties his boots and slips out of them. "I'm going to go grab a quick shower," he says looking over at her. "You are going to sit and watch TV. I will make you dinner when I get out."

Angelina smiles at him. "You cook?" she asks.

He chuckles. "Well, I'm no Bobby Flay, but I keep myself alive." He looks at Angelina again. "Tacos good with you?"

"Absolutely. I love tacos." She smiles at him. "And my movie, right?"

"And your movie." He gives her a quick kiss. "I'll be back."

Angelina chews on her bottom lip as she listens to the shower running. She can't help but think to the box in her purse. What was Amy thinking? Now she won't be able to think about anything else right now. Is she even ready to move that far? What if Jon pushes her into it now that she is eighteen? She sucks in a deep breath when she hears the water shuts off.

"Don't think about what's in the bag, Angie," she mumbles. She shifts and pulls her legs up under her as she turns her attention back to the TV. A few minutes later, Jon is walking out of the bathroom. She looks over to see him walk into the kitchen. She can't help but watch his hair fall over his shoulders as he leans down to grab something out of a lower cabinet.

"What movie did you bring?" Jon asks looking over.

"The Notebook. It's one of my favorites." She stands up and walks over to the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?"

"No." He looks at her and grins. "It's your birthday so you don't get to do anything. Hope you don't mind that I'm not wearing something a little nicer."

She smiles at him. "I think what you're wearing is fine. Comfy. Mind if I change?"

"No, go for it. You know where the bedroom is. I'm going to get dinner started."

"Okay."

Angelina walks out of the bedroom a few minutes later. She steps up beside Jon who's standing at the stove. "Sure I can't help with anything?"

Jon glances over at her. "I'm sure," he answers with a grin. "You can get drinks if you'd like."

"That I can do." She walks over to the fridge. "Pepsi?"

"Sounds good."

Jon looks over at the couch where Angelina is once again sitting. "What do you not like on tacos?" he asks.

Angelina looks over and smiles. "I'm good with everything up there."

"Okay. You can get the movie ready now if ya want."

She stands up and walks over to the TV. "I'll get it in, you can do the rest."

Jon laughs softly. "Okay."

When Jon sits down, Angelina shifts so she can lean against him. She sets her plate on her legs and smiles. "Smells amazing." She takes a bite. "Oh, wow." She looks at Jon as best as she can. "This is amazing."

He grins. "Glad you like it."

They eat in silence as they watch the movie. It's not a movie Jon would normally watch, but it's the one Angelina wanted; though it's surprising to him that he'd agreed to it. Apparently he'll have to get used to agreeing to things he normally wouldn't. Angelina has the effect on him. He won't complain though. He's enjoyed every moment spent with her so far.

Angelina wipes her eyes when the movie comes to an end. She has yet to make it through this one without crying. Jon looks at her and pulls her closer.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," she answers. "Always gets me."

Jon nods before kissing the top of her head. "Noticed you humming along with the one song."

"I'll Be Seeing You. Beautiful song." She looks up at him. "Thank you for watching it with me."

"You're welcome." He grins. "I can see why every girl loves it." He kisses her softly.

There's something behind this kiss that causes Angelina's stomach to flutter. She reaches up, resting her hand on Jon's cheek. He pulls back after a moment and smiles at her. She returns the smile, only hers is given shyly.

"Don't go anywhere," Jon says softly before standing up. He walks over to the counter where his laptop is.

Angelina watches him. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." He walks back over just as the music starts. He holds his hand out for Angelina. "Dance with me?"

Angelina takes his hand as she stands up. She can't help but smile once again. She definitely hadn't expected this from Jon. When he pulls her closer, she rests her free hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to sing like he does?"

"If I knew the song, sure." He watches her closely. "Maybe next time." He rests his forehead on hers as they continue to move to the music. "You seem nervous." He sees her eyes close for a moment. "Angie, what's wrong?"

"I am trying to figure out what's going on here." She meets his gaze. "And I blame Amy for me thinking nonstop now."

"Why blame Amy?"

"She gave me a gift earlier." She licks her lips nervously.

"Okay." He rubs her back gently. "Need some help here, Angie."

Instead of saying anything else, Angelina leans up and kisses Jon. She's not sure what she wants to do for sure, but she knows she wants this. Jon pulls back enough to look at her. He licks his lips as he searches her eyes for some kind of answer.

"Tell me what you want, Angie," he says softly.

She takes a shaky breath. "You." She can't take it back now, can she? No, of course she can. But does she want to?

"Are you sure?" He watches as she nods slowly. He takes a step back and takes her hand once again. He leads her down the hall and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. "You can stop this at any time, Angie. You got that?"

She nods. "Yeah." She watches as Jon reaches back and pulls his shirt off. "Do you have…?" She can't even finish the question.

Jon nods as he walks over to his dresser. He pulls out a wrapper and holds it up to Angelina. He kisses her once again the moment he's in front of her. "I'll go slow."

She wraps her arms around him as he kisses her once again. He slides his hands down her back before pulling at her shirt. Pulling back, Angelina lifts her arms to let Jon take her shirt off. He tosses it to the side before kissing her once again. He turns them around, smiling against her lips when she lets out a soft squeak.

"Sorry," he says softly. "Should've warned you."

She smiles at him. "It's okay." She rests her hands on the sides of Jon's neck. "Can I ask a dumb question?"

He frowns. "Angie, there is no dumb question. Ask me."

"Will it hurt?"

He's a bit surprised by the question, but really shouldn't be. "It will at first. I'll make it as painless as possible." He kisses her softly. "It'll get better though. I just need you to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good. Lay down." He steps back and slips out of his shorts as Angelina moves to lie on the bed. "It's okay to be nervous." He climbs onto the bed, never taking his eyes off of Angelina. He tugs at her shorts. "God, your legs go on forever." He trails his fingertips down her long leg.

Angelina bites her bottom lip as she watches Jon's every movement. Before she knows it, they're both fully undressed and Jon is trailing kisses between her breasts. She sucks in a deep breath when she feels his hand slip between her legs.

"Relax," he whispers. He kisses her softly as he slowly pushes a finger into her. "Stay relaxed. Breathe." He kisses her again. "Doing okay?"

She nods. "Yeah." She slides her fingers into Jon's hair.

Jon shifts after a few more moments. He grabs the condom and rolls it onto his cock. "Ready?" When she nods, he moves and starts pushing gently into her. He stops when he hears the strained noise from her. Leaning down, he kisses her. "I'm sorry. Try and relax."

Angelina slides her hands to Jon's back. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for." He kisses her again as he thrusts in fully. The slightly pained cry coming from her makes him hate himself. He wishes he could take away her pain. He pulls up enough to look at her. "You okay?"

"I'm okay." She watches him.

"Hurt?"

"Not really." She kisses him. "I'm okay."

"Good." He moves her arms over her head, linking their fingers together. "I'm gonna move now." He waits until she nods before moving in and out at a slow but steady pace. He doesn't take his eyes off hers, wanting to know that she's okay. When she arches up ever so slightly, he knows that he can continue. He kisses her once again as he continues at this pace.

Angelina moans against his lips. She never imagined she could feel like this. There's still a hint of pain, but it's surpassed by the pleasure it's causing. Jon releases her hands when she tugs at them. She slides her hands up and down his back. He knows he can't last long; not with the way she's tightening on him.

"Oh," Angelina whimpers.

"Angie," Jon whispers.

Angelina shudders as she comes. "Jon…"

Jon kisses her as he reaches his own release. He lifts up enough to look at her. He can't help but smile at the look on her face. He slips out of her and rolls onto the bed. After tossing the used condom into the garbage, he looks over at Angelina. "You okay?"

Angelina looks over at him and smiles. "I'm good." She rolls onto her side to face him.

He leans over and kisses her softly. "You may be a little sore in the morning, just a warning."

She nods. "Thank you, Jon."

"For what?"

"Being so patient and amazing with me." She smiles when he rolls onto his side and pulls her against him. The way her heart flutters at the mere touch she knows that he's something special. She reaches up, sliding her fingers through his hair.


	7. Graduation Party

**Chapter Seven – Graduation Party**

Jon rings the doorbell when he arrives at Angelina's. It had been a long day already, but he wasn't missing this. He slips his sunglasses on top of his head when the door opens. He sees who he's guessing with Angelina's mom standing there. She frowns at him.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"I'm here for Angelina's party," Jon answers.

The woman nods and steps to the side. "I don't believe we've met."

"No, I don't think so. I'm Jon Good."

"Beth Montgomery. I'm Angelina's mom. She's out back. Follow me." She leads him through the front hall toward the kitchen. "I don't remember hearing your name before. Friend from school?"

"No. We actually haven't known each other too long." He follows Beth out onto the deck. "Wow. Nice yard."

Beth grins. "Last I saw she was over by the willow tree. They had been talking about getting in the pool, so if she isn't out here right now, she'll be back."

Jon nods. "Okay. Thanks." He walks down the steps and over toward the willow tree. He can't help but grin when he sees Angelina standing where her mother had directed him. He stops when he reaches the small group and nudges her.

Angelina looks over and smiles when she sees Jon. "You made you!" she says before hugging him. She quickly pulls back when he flinches. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jon says. "I'm fine."

She frowns at him but nods. She won't force him to say anything right now. "I'm glad you made it." She gestures toward him. "Guys, this is Jon Good. Those are my cousins Brandon and Brett, and you know Amy."

Jon nods at Brandon and Brett. "Hi." He pulls the small box out of his pocket and holds it out for Angelina. "Here."

She takes the box. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well don't get too excited. It's not much." He shrugs.

Angelina looks at him once again and frowns. Something is obviously bothering him and she needs to know if he's really okay. She gestures away from the group. "Come on."

Jon follows her over to the side of the garage. "Open your gift." He leans against the house and shrugs. "Like I said, not much, but I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it." She pulls the lid off the small box, smiling when she sees the silver chained necklace; similar to the one Jon wears. She looks up at him. "It's perfect."

He takes the necklace out of the box. "I'm sure it's nothing compared to everything else you've got. But I saw it and thought about you."

"Jon, this is the best gift I've gotten." She turns around and lifts her hair. "Put it on."

Jon does as he's told before kissing Angelina's shoulder. "I'm glad you like it." He watches as she turns toward him once again. "So your mom said you were talking about getting in the pool?"

She nods. "Yeah. But then we figured we'd wait until after food. Jon, are you okay?"

He sighs a little. "It's just been a rough day."

"What happened? And don't tell me nothing. You flinched when I hugged you. And it wasn't because my family is around."

"Bad match." He shrugs. "Guy didn't know what he was doing and I took some bad bumps because of it. Then the fucking owner decided I wasn't worth what we'd agreed on and in the end I didn't get paid."

"Can they do that?"

"Probably not, but it's not worth fighting for. Just sucks because I needed that money for my bills. Now I don't know what I'm gonna do. Hoping I can get another gig Monday or Tuesday to make up for today, but it's not likely. Most events are already booked. So unless there's a no show nearby? I'm screwed."

She rests her hands on his sides. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'll figure it out. I'm sorry for being such a bum right now. Gonna make a great impression."

She kisses his cheek. "Don't apologize. Are you hungry? Dad should be getting the grill going now."

He nods. "Haven't eaten today."

"Jon, that's not good." She rubs his sides. "Is there something else going on?"

"No, just a bad day." He leans down and kisses her softly. "Better already."

She smiles up at him. "Good. Come on, let's go get you some food."

He nods. "Good plan." He smiles a little. "One more kiss." He kisses her once again, this time with a little more force behind it. He pulls back when Angelina pushes at his chest. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just haven't told my parents about us."

"Kinda figured."

"I'm sorry. I want to. I just don't know how to."

"I get it, Angie." He taps her chin. "Food."

Angelina watches as her dad talks to Jon. He'd cornered him when he was going to throw their plates out. She just hopes Ethan doesn't scare Jon away. When Jon shakes Ethan's hand, Angelina can't stop her frown. What's that about? Jon walks back over and sits down beside her.

"What did he have to say?" Angelina asks.

"What my intentions are for you." Jon looks at Angelina. "Seems like Daddy has figured it out."

She wrinkles her nose. "Guess so. Was he mad?"

"Didn't seem to be."

"Good." She looks up when Amy and Chris walk over. "Hey."

Amy beams at her. "I think it's time for the pool."

"Sounds good to me." Angelina looks at Jon. "Did you bring your suit?"

Jon nods. "It's in the truck. I'll go grab my bag."

"I'll come with." She looks at Amy once again. "We'll meet you back out here." She looks at Jon as they walk around the house to the front. "Are you sure I can't help you with anything, Jon?"

He smiles at her. "I'm sure. Means a lot that you want to help though." He takes her hand. "I'll figure it all out. I just may not be able to see you for a few days. Don't want that to happen, but I have to save on gas."

"I can come to you."

Jon grabs a bag from his truck. "Did you get your car back?"

Angelina nods. "Yeah, yesterday."

He smiles. "Good." They head inside. "Where to?"

"Upstairs." She heads upstairs, smiling back at Jon. "I'm glad you made it."

"I wouldn't have missed it." He follows her into her bedroom. "Do I get to see you in a skimpy suit?"

"Yeah right." She smiles at him as she sits down on her bed. "Well, are you going to change?"

"What about you?"

Angelina lifts her tank top. "I have it on underneath."

"So basically you just brought me up here to see me naked again."

She smiles at him. "You caught me."

He snorts. "You're crazy."

"Right back at you." She watches him. "I really just wanted to be with you for a few minutes. You looked like you needed to get away for a few and I didn't want you to be alone."

Jon smiles. "Thanks." He grabs his trunks from his bag. "Look, I wish I could be in a better mood for you today. And I'm trying. I really am."

"I know you are." She watches him pull his shirt off, frowning when she sees the light bruise on his side. She stands up and steps over, letting her fingertips graze over the bruise. "Is this from the match?"

He nods. "Yeah. I'm okay though."

She nods as she looks up at him. "I'm sorry it didn't go well."

"It happens." He gives her a quick kiss.

Jon closes the screen door behind them after they head out onto the deck. He can sees Angelina's parents watching him closely as he follows her down the steps and toward the pool. He glances behind them, not surprised to see Beth frowning at him. He looks at Angelina. "Your parents are watching me."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." He smiles as the walk up onto the pool deck. "Apparently they think I'm going to try something here though."

Angelina smiles at him. "And are you?"

"I haven't decided yet." He watches as she slips out of her shorts and tank top and lets out a low whistle. "Wow."

She blushes as she puts her clothes on the railing. "Stop it."

Jon and Chris look at each other, both nodding and gesturing to the girls without them seeing. Angelina turns and walks directly into Jon. She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Jon…"

He wraps his arms around her and smiles. "Angie."

"What are you doing?"

"Well…" He smiles wider. "This." He lifts her up, laughing at her squeal. He jumps into the pool with her still in his arms.

Angelina surfaces and pushes at Jon. "Jerk!" She tries to keep herself from laughing but can't. She laughs more when Jon pulls her against him once again. "You're so mean."

Jon snorts. "Oh yes, I'm horrible."

"See, you admit it."

He smiles. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, that just killed me."

She frowns on him as she rests her hand on his bruise. "That doesn't make me feel better. Makes me feel worse."

It's nearly eleven when Angelina is walking Jon out to his truck. She rubs her arms at the cool breeze. Jon pulls her into his arms and kisses her softly.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," he says.

Angelina nods. "Okay. Careful driving."

"I will." He gives her one last kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." She steps back as he climbs into his truck. Once he's out of view, she heads back inside. She isn't completely surprised when she sees her mom waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"How'd you meet?" Beth asks.

"Through Amy," Angelina answers.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"What?" She frowns at Beth. "Mom…"

"No, this isn't up for debate. He is not good enough for you. All he's going to do is hold you back."

"Mom, he is not going to hold me back. Get to know him. He was having a bad day today."

"I don't care. I do not want you seeing him anymore. Your father and I did not raise you to sink to someone's level. He isn't what you deserve."

"Jon is amazing, Mom."

"End of discussion."

Angelina sits down on her bed a few minutes later and lets out a heavy breath. She covers her face as the tears fall. This is not what she expected. She can't stop seeing him; she's in love with him. If her parents would get to know him, they would see what she does. She grabs her phone and calls Jon.

"Miss me already?" Jon answers.

"Where are you?" Angelina sniffs, trying to compose herself.

"Angie, what's wrong?"

"I need to see you. I can't be here tonight."

"Okay. I'm turning around. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm not too far."

"Thank you. Around the corner."

"Okay."

Angelina sees Jon climb out of the truck when she rounds the corner. As she approaches him, she drops her bag and jumps into his arms. He holds her closely, rubbing her back. She buries her face in his neck as she cries once again.


	8. Don't Want to Be Alone

**Chapter Eight – Don't Want to Be Alone**

Jon sits down beside Angelina after they get to his place. He watches as she pulls her knees up to her chest and wrap her arms around her legs. She hadn't said anything on the trip here and he hadn't wanted to ask without being able to watch her. He reaches over and rests his hand on her leg.

"What happened?" he asks.

Angelina looks over at him. "I don't want to talk about it right now." She sighs. "I just can't right now."

He nods. "Okay." He leans over and kisses her.

"I smell like chlorine. Can I shower?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." She stands up but doesn't move. "I don't have my things."

"Under the sink in the bathroom. I bought some things for you just in case. If it's not what you use, let me know and I'll get you what you do." He watches as Angelina turns and looks down at him. "Towels are my closet. Only place they fit."

She nods. She leans down and kisses him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He watches her walk down the hall. He lets out a soft breath. He has to wonder what's going on, but he doesn't want to upset her anymore. He looks over when he hears her walking down the hall again. "Everything okay?"

Angelina nods. "I just… I know I shouldn't ask this, but…" She takes a deep breath. "Is your shower big enough for two?"

Jon stands up and walks over to where Angelina is standing. "We can find out." He rests his hands on her hips. "If you want." He curls his fingers, letting them slip under her shirt.

She nods. "Please. I just don't want to be alone right now." She licks her lips nervously. "I know I shouldn't ask, but I just need to be with you."

He nods. "Anything you want." He kisses her forehead. "Come on."

Angelina looks at Jon as she undoes her jeans. "Can I ask you a question?" She watches as he pulls his shirt off.

"Of course you can."

"You've never had anyone in the shower with you? I mean… I know you've been with others."

He nods. "Yeah, I have. But I've never brought any of them here. You're the first." He shrugs. "Never wanted anyone here until you."

She frowns a little at that. "You had me over the second time we met."

He nods again as he steps out of his jeans. "Yeah." He slides a hand to her lower back and pulls her close. "I know." He rests his other hand on the side of her neck before pulling in and kissing her softly.

She whimpers as she slides her arms around him. Reaching over, Jon opens the shower door and walks them in, under the warm spray. He closes the door behind them, never breaking the kiss. He pushes her against the wall carefully, not wanting to hurt her. Angelina moans as she slides her hands up Jon's back.

"Jon…" She licks her lips as he pulls back to look at her. She slides her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. She takes a shaky breath.

"It's okay, Angie." He pulls her into a hug. He closes his eyes when he hears her sobs. He slides a hand up her back and curls his fingers into her hair. "Angie…"

"I want you, Jon. Please?"

He looks at her when she pulls back slightly. "Are you sure?" He waits for her response before kissing her. He takes her hands, linking their fingers together, and lifting her arms over her head against the shower wall.

* * *

Jon wakes up several hours later. He rolls over to wrap his arm around Angelina but finds the bed beside him is empty. He opens his eyes and looks around. "Angie?" He wipes his eyes as he climbs out of bed. He squints the moment he opens the door and heads out to the living room. He finds Angelina sitting on the couch with something on her lap. "Hey."

Angelina looks up. "Hi."

"What's that?" He gestures toward the fabric on her lap as he sits down beside her.

"I'm making a quilt."

He raises an eyebrow. "A quilt?"

"Yeah. You know, a blanket?"

He grins. "I know what a quilt is. I just didn't know you made them." He watches as she moves the fabric. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." She glances at him before returning to working on her stitching. "Did I wake you?"

"No. Rolled over and you weren't there." He watches her hands as the work with ease. "How long have you been doing this?"

"This particular one? Or in general?"

"Both, I guess." He grins.

"I've been working on this one for about a month. Would be done, but I met you and haven't been working on it much since then. I started helping my grandma when I was six. Not much a six year old can do, but she let me do the things I could. I started my first quilt of my own when I was ten."

"How many have you made?"

She looks at him again. "I don't know." She grins. "After this one I want to make one with t-shirts. Yours preferably."

He raises an eyebrow. "Mine? Why mine?"

She blushes. "So when we can't be together I can still have a part of you." She licks her lips. "I know it's dumb."

"No, it's not." He kisses her temple when she returns to working on the quilt. "Go through my shirts whenever you want."

"I won't take them without talking to you first." She looks at Jon and lets out a soft breath. "Thank you for turning around and getting me. I'll pay you for gas."

"No, don't worry about it." He watches her when he hears her sniffle. "Angie…"

"Mom told me I couldn't see you anymore. Says you're not good enough for me."

"I'm not." He shrugs. "Knew that the day I met you."

She looks up at him. "She doesn't even know you."

"Angie, if she doesn't want you seeing me anymore…"

"No, I'm not letting that happen. She can't do that. She has to give you a chance. And I'm going to make her see what I see in you." She wipes her eyes.

He slides his arm around her. "I just don't want to be the reason you and your Mom have issues."

"You aren't. Mom and I have always had a crazy relationship. Dad says it's because we're a lot alike. I hate when he says that though. I am nothing like my mother. She's so judgmental." She looks at Jon again. "I'm I judgmental?"

Jon can't help but laugh softly. "Well, not that I've seen. I figure if you were you wouldn't be sitting here right now. You would have never given me a chance to even say hi to you."

"You are quite the charmer, Jon Moxley."

He snorts at that. "Glad you think so."

"Jon, I refuse to let her do this. I'm not a child anymore." She looks at him. "Unless you don't want me anymore."

"Of course I still want you." He leans over and kisses her softly. "Come back to bed."

"Let me finish this section." She smiles against his lips. "Five minutes. Less if you stop kissing me."

He kisses her one last time before pulling back. "Fine." He grins as he stands up. "I'll head back to bed. Five minutes."

Angelina crawls back into bed a few minutes later. She smiles when Jon glances at the clock. "It's been less than five minutes," she says.

"You're lucky," he says. He turns onto his side to face her as she settles in. "You need to talk to your Mom, Angie."

She nods. "I know. I will."

"Good." He leans in and kisses her. "Now get some sleep."


	9. Is This What Fighting Looks Like?

**Chapter Nine – Is This What Fighting Looks Like?**

Angelina sits down at the counter and watches her Mom making dinner. She knows she needs to bring Jon up, but she just doesn't know how to start the conversation. "Mom," she says after another few moments of silence.

Beth looks over and smiles. "Hi, sweetheart." She frowns a bit when she sees the look on Angelina's face. "You look like you have something on your mind. Everything okay?"

"Mostly." Angelina licks her lips nervously. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Beth covers the pan before turning toward her daughter. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Jon." She watches Beth for any kind of reaction. "He's really an amazing guy, Mom."

"Angelina…"

"Please, Mom, just give him a chance. You barely talked to him at the party. Get to know him. I really like him. Please?"

Beth sighs. "Well…"

"We can have him over for dinner one night. You can talk to him and get to know him."

Beth finally nods. "Okay. You're right. I didn't give him a chance. Saturday is the only day we're available this weekend. Dad and I are leaving Sunday afternoon."

"I'll talk to him and see if he can make it this weekend. Thank you, Mom."

Angelina sits down on her bed later that evening. She grabs her phone and calls Jon, hoping he has a moment to talk. She leans against her headboard as she listens to his phone ring.

"Hey, hang on," Jon answers. There's noise in the background, followed by a muffled sound of a door. "Hey you."

Angelina smiles. "Hi. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just noisy here."

"Where are you?"

"The warehouse. There's a new group getting trained and we all just kinda came to watch." Jon lights a cigarette as he leans against the building. "So I'm hoping this call means you talked to your Mom."

She smiles a little. "I did."

"Well, you aren't in tears. Good news?"

"Yes. She's agreed that she didn't give you a chance at the party. What's your schedule Saturday?"

"Show over in Indiana. About an hour and a half away. Early show though. Starts at one. Show will run about two hours. Normal stuff afterwards. Should be home by six at the latest. What's the plan?"

"She wants you over for dinner. Saturday is the only day this weekend we can do it. They're leaving Sunday."

_Dinner with her parents?_ Jon knows it isn't a good idea. He also knows that if he wants to continue to see Angelina it has to be done. Or maybe now is the time to end this thing that can't possibly last. She'll see what she's missing. "If it's a late dinner that's fine with me."

"Think you could be here around six-thirty?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem." Jon lets out a soft breath. "I haven't seen you since I dropped you off the next day."

Angelina smiles sadly. It's been over a week since they'd been able to see each other. Angelina hadn't wanted to risk anything, plus Jon's been trying to get some extra matches in. "I know. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Angie. Maybe I'll sneak by tonight on my way home."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." He drops his cigarette and steps on in. "Did you talk about Kentucky at all?"

"No." She sighs a little. "I will though. I figured one step at a time."

"Probably a good idea." He looks over when the door opens.

"Mox, come on man."

"Be right there. Angie, they're calling me back in."

"I heard. Be careful."

"I will. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Angelina glances at the clock, frowning when she sees the time. She lets out a soft breath as she gets up to look out the living room window again. "Come on, Jon," she says softly.

"I'm sure he just got stuck in traffic," Beth says walking in.

Angelina nods. "I'm sure you're right." She smiles over at Beth. "Can I help with anything?"

"You can set the table."

"Okay."

Angelina is finishing putting the silverware out when the doorbell rings. She licks her lips as she walks to the front hall and pulls the door open. She frowns when she sees Jon standing there with a bruise around his eye. "What happened?" she asks.

Jon shakes his head. "Sorry I'm late," he says. "They wouldn't let me leave until I got checked out." He gives her a quick kiss.

"It's okay. But you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Jon closes the door behind him.

Angelina knows that he isn't telling her everything but doesn't want force anything out of him right now. She just hopes tonight will go as she's been hoping. She leads him to the kitchen, watching as Beth looks over. She isn't surprised by the look Beth gets when she sees Jon's bruise.

"Jon, right?" Beth asks as she steps over.

Jon nods. "That's me."

"What happened to your eye?"

He frowns. "Accident at work. Nothing serious. I'm fine. Sorry I'm late."

"No problem. Just glad you could make it. Ethan will be out in a minute. He needed to verify a few things for our trip tomorrow. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure."

Angelina frowns at Jon. She's never seen him act like this. It's surprising to her that he is; what's going on with him? She looks over when Ethan walks in.

"Jon, nice to see you again."

Jon nods as he shakes Ethan's hand. "Yeah, you too."

"What would you like to drink, Jon?" Beth asks.

"Whatever you have." He shrugs.

It's a short time later when they're all sitting at the dining room table. Angelina looks across the table at Jon as they begin eating. This hasn't started out the way she had expected it to, but maybe as they eat things will get better. The first several minutes are in an awkward silence. Angelina is practically begging someone to start talking.

"So Angelina never said what you do," Ethan says. "What do you do?"

Jon glances at Angelina. "She didn't, huh?" He looks over at Ethan. "I'm a wrestler."

"Wrestler? Nothing else?"

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"What do your parents think about it?"

Angelina frowns when Jon frowns at that. "Jon…" Why is he acting like this? It's almost as if he wants this evening to fail.

"Haven't seen my Dad in fifteen years and my Mom is too busy drinking to worry about me." He shrugs. "But if I had to guess, she'd say I'm wasting my time. Because, you know, I'm not allowed to enjoy what I do."

Ethan raises an eyebrow. "Is the black eye from it?"

"Yep. Happened today."

"Is that what you always wanted to do?" Beth asks.

"It's what I'm good at." He shrugs. "I barely managed to graduate high school, so there's not much I can do out there."

"No college?"

Jon snorts again. "Nope."

"Jon," Angelina says. "It was just a question."

"Proving the point that she doesn't want me with you." Jon looks at Angelina. "Because apparently the only guys who would be good enough for you are those with college educations. They're so much better than trash like me."

"I have never said anything about you…" Beth starts but is interrupted by Jon.

"You didn't have to. I'm not an idiot." He shakes his head as he sets his fork down. "Face it, Angie…"

"Do not call her that," Ethan says.

"Really?" Jon stares at Angelina before shaking his head again. "Right. Should've known. I'll make this easy for the all of you." He stands up.

Angelina wipes at her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "Jon…"

"I think I'll see myself out."

Angelina follows him outside. "Jon, stop."

"What, Angie?" Jon turns around. "Oh wait, Angelina. Because apparently I can't call you Angie."

"Stop it. What is wrong with you? How is this helping?"

"What's wrong with me?" He chuckles. "That's a good one. I'll tell you what's wrong with me. I had to wrestle a jackass who didn't know what he was doing. I'm lucky the black eye is the only thing I got. They forced me to go to the hospital to make sure everything was fine. Which I get, but on top of only able me a quarter of what we had agreed to, I now have a bill from the damn hospital that I won't be able to afford. What's wrong with me is that I don't want to be here. The only reason I did come is because you wanted me here. They're never going to accept me."

"You're the one who told me that I needed to talk to them."

"I know! And I was wrong, okay? Face it, Angie, I'm nothing."

"Jon…"

"And look at you. I'm sure you've never had to work a day in your life. Here I am on the verge of absolutely everything falling apart. I can't pay my bills, Angie."

"I told you I could help."

"No! I don't need your fucking money."

"Then what do you need!? I can't read your mind, Jon."

Jon waves around them. "I don't need this. I'm not one of you, Angie. And the sooner we face the facts, the sooner we can both move on."

"Jon…"

"Just stop!" He rubs the back of his neck. "God, why can't you just stop? Is that why Amy's your only friend? How the hell does she put up with this?"

Angelina stares at him. "Right. So this is it? I guess this is what you do, right? Only with me it lasted a little longer. But that's because you knew I wouldn't sleep with you that first night. So you did what you had to do in order to get what you wanted out of me."

Jon stares at her. "Oh yes, you caught me. I often have to sneak around so girls' parents won't find out that I'm fucking their daughter."

She pushes Jon in anger. "I hate you. Get out. I never want to see you again!" She pushes him again.

"My pleasure." He turns and walks to his truck.

Angelina falls to her knees as she watches Jon pull away. She covers her face, unable to stop the tears from falling freely. How could this happen? What's she supposed to do now?


	10. Those Little Words

**Chapter Ten – Those Little Words**

Jon looks at the clock when there's a knock on his door. He frowns, trying to think who could be here now. He wasn't expecting anyone, not that people don't just show up out of nowhere. But everyone who probably would be is out of town for some shows. He sets his beer bottle down on the coffee table as he stands up and walks over to the door. He raises an eyebrow when he sees Beth standing there. What is she doing here? How did she know where he lives?

"My brother is a cop," Beth says. "I called in a favor to get your address."

Jon nods. "Answers that question. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

He steps to the side and gestures for her to come inside. "Sorry about the mess. I just got back today and now in the middle of unpacking and all that."

"Not a problem. Mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead." He watches as she sits down on the couch before he moves to sit on the other end. "If this is about dinner…"

"It is, kind of. But there's more to it than that, Jon." Beth watches Jon closely. "You may not have wanted to be there, but you did show up. That has to mean something. And I saw the way you looked at my daughter. Despite you not wanting to do with any of us at that moment, you still looked at her like she meant something to you. So what changed?"

Jon sighs. "Face it, Beth, I am never going to be good enough for her. You and Ethan have made that perfectly clear."

Beth nods. "You may not be what I picture for my daughter, but I have only ever wanted her to be happy." She shrugs. "I don't want her to end up in a marriage of convenience. She should have everything she wants. Don't take that as marry her tomorrow or anything. I just want you to know that you make her happy. Even though I didn't know the reasoning behind it, I did see a difference in her leading up to when we first met you. You are that reason, Jon. I am sorry I didn't let that part be seen right away. I was wrong."

He runs a hand through his hair. "I'm not perfect, Beth. Far from it."

"No one is perfect, Jon. If they say they are, they're lying to you. Do you care for Angelina?"

He nods. "Very much."

"Then that's what matters. I'm not looking for perfection. I thought I had that in my marriage. I want Angelina to follow her heart. She needs to find someone because she loves them."

"How's she doing?" He already knows the answer to that. Likely the same as him. In the last week and a half, he's barely eaten or slept. The only thing that's kept him going has been the shows.

"As good as can be expected I guess. She hasn't come out of her room much. If it weren't for me bringing her food, she probably wouldn't be eating. And I can't honestly say if she's been sleeping or not."

"I never meant to hurt her."

"You should talk to her."

"After that night she's never gonna wanna see me again."

"You'd be surprised." She reaches over and squeezes Jon's arm. "Drinking won't solve your problems. Talk to her."

He nods. "I just need time… figure out what I can even say." He frowns a little. "Can you wait here for a moment?" He stands up and walks down to his room without waiting for an answer. In the matter of moments, he's returning to the living room with a small stack of his t-shirts. "Can you give these to Angelina? Just tell her they're mine, she'll understand."

Beth frowns a little as she takes the stack of shirts. "Of course. Just promise me you won't wait too long to talk to her."

"I promise."

* * *

Angelina looks over when there's a knock on her door. "Come in," she says. She smiles a little when Beth walks in. "Hi, Mom." She looks at the shirts in her hands and frowns. She doesn't remember Beth getting the laundry.

"Hi, sweetheart." Beth sets the shirts on the bed. "Jon asked me to give these to you. Said to let you know they're his and you would understand that."

Angelina looks at Beth once again. "Jon? You saw Jon?"

Beth nods. "I went over and talked to him. Now, explain the shirts."

"I told him that I wanted to make a quilt using some of his shirts." She shrugs. "Sounds dumb, I know. But…"

"It doesn't sound dumb. It sounds like you love him."

"I do." Angelina sighs as she picks the shirts up. "How is he?"

"A lot like you are. He's miserable without you. He may not want to admit it, but I could tell. I think you should talk to him, Angelina."

"Are you okay with him and me?"

"I think it's going to take some getting used to. But I saw how happy you were with him. That's really all that matters to me. No, he's not who I pictured you with."

"He's a good guy, Mom."

Beth nods. "I know." She smiles at Angelina. "You should talk to him."

"What about Dad?"

"You leave your father to me. You worry about Jon."

"Okay."

Beth kisses Angelina's cheek before standing up once again. "I'll see you later."

Angelina looks the shirts once again with a smile on her face. She sets them to the side before walking over to her closet to find the perfect backing for the quilt. She flips through the fabrics before settling on a dark blue piece.

* * *

Angelina takes a deep breath as she looks at Jon's trailer. She knows he isn't alone by the cars in front, but she's hoping she's not interrupting anything. She climbs out of her car and makes her way up to the door. Can she really do this? Yes, she needs to. She knocks on the door and takes a step back. She wrinkles her nose at the noise coming from inside. When the door opens, she looks up.

"Angie," Jon says. He runs a hand through his hair as he steps down from the trailer.

"Am I interrupting?" Angelina asks.

He shakes his head. "No." He gestures behind him. "Just a few of the guys."

"Oh. I was hoping we could talk. Is there…?"

"Come in. We can talk now."

"But…" She points toward the door. "What about them?"

"I'll tell them to leave." He opens the door again and motions for her to go in.

Angelina licks her lips as she steps inside. She frowns a little at the sight of the others, but mainly when she sees Amy. She hadn't talked to Amy in over a week. Her best friend had definitely changed lately. Of course, Amy had practically told her that she was stupid for letting Jon go. Not that Amy let Angelina tell her what had happened. Jon rests his hand on Angelina's lower back, causing her to jump a little.

"Guys, out," Jon says.

"Oh come on," another girl says.

"No, get out."

Angelina moves away from the door. She raises an eyebrow when the red headed woman steps in front of her. The woman snorts, causing Angelina to frown.

"She's no good for you Jonny."

"Get out, Helena."

Angelina watches as they pile out of the trailer. She looks at Jon when he turns toward her after closing the door. "I could've come back another time."

He shakes his head. "No, it's fine. I didn't really want them here to begin with. Especially Helena. But Chris was my ride, so I didn't have much of a choice."

"Who is she?"

"A girl I used to have a thing with." He shakes his head again. "It was… well, let's just say I want nothing to do with her." He waits for Angelina to sit down before sitting down beside her. "Your Mom stopped by."

"She told me." She looks at Jon. "Thank you for the shirts."

"You're welcome. You had said you wanted some to make a quilt with. I can give you more if you need more."

Angelina takes a shaky breath. "Jon, I'm sorry. I should've seen that you were having a bad day and not pushed you."

"No, Baby, don't apologize. I was a jerk." He sighs. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And while I don't think I'm good enough for you, it doesn't mean I want to let you go either." He looks at her. "I should've tried that night and I didn't. I was a jerk to you and to your parents."

"Mom's giving you a chance." Angelina wipes her eyes. "If you want it. Jon…" She covers her face.

"Baby…" Jon moves closer and slides his arm around her. "Hey, it's okay, Angie. I want it. I want you." He rubs her back. "I love you, Angie."


	11. Forgiving You

**Chapter Eleven – Forgiving You**

Angelina looks at him quickly. It's the first time either of them has said it. Sure, she's thought it, but she hasn't told him. "You love me?"

"Yes. It's not obvious? After everything I've been through just to be with you it should be."

When he rests his hand on her cheek, she leans into the touch. "I love you too."

Jon leans in and kisses her softly. "I'm so sorry."

She pulls back enough to look at him. "Me too."

"I didn't mean anything I said that night. I know I said some shitty things to you and I'm sorry." He rests his forehead on hers. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for the way I treated you."

"Jon, forgive yourself." She kisses him softly. "I forgive you." She shifts as she slides her arms around Jon's neck.

"Do you have to be anywhere?"

"No." She meets his gaze after pulling back slightly.

"So you can stay?"

She nods. "I can stay." She licks her lips nervously when Jon pushes her gently to lay back on the couch.

He leans down and kisses her with more force behind this one. He moans softly when he feels her hands slip under his shirt. She slides her hands up his back and back down again. God, her touch is amazing. He pulls up enough to look down at her. She chews on her bottom lip as she meets his gaze.

"Do you want to stop?" he asks softly.

She shakes her head. "No."

He leans down and kisses her softly. "Want to try something more?" He smiles when he hears her shaky breath. "If you don't like it, I'll stop."

"Okay." She watches as he shifts before standing up. She takes his hand and lets him pull her up.

"You're nervous."

She nods. "I don't know what you're going to do."

He grins as he pulls her into his arms. "Hopefully I'm going to make you feel pleasure that you never thought possible."

"Not that it takes much. You're my first with everything."

"Damn right I am." He slides his hands to her cheeks, running a thumb over her bottom lip. "Fuck, your pout is amazing." He leans down and kisses her once again. "You have the control, Angie. You say stop and I stop."

She nods. "Okay." She's not sure what to expect, but she also knows she wants Jon.

He closes the bedroom door behind them. "You okay?"

"Yes. A little nervous."

He nods. "It's okay to be nervous. Just remember that." He kisses her again as he tugs at her shirt. He pulls back when she lifts her arms and pulls the shirt off. He licks his lips as he looks down at her covered chest. He leans down, kissing the exposed part of her breast. "Don't be afraid to tell me to stop. I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for or don't want to do. Understand?"

"Yes." She watches as he pulls the straps of her bra over her shoulders. When he tugs the cups of her bra down, she takes a shaky breath. She wonders what he has planned. She gasps when he closes his mouth over her nipple. "Oh…" Her breath hitches when he starts sucking gently. Just as quickly, he's pulling off. She frowns but it's quickly replaced with a moan when he shows the same attention to her other nipple.

Jon slides his hands up Angelina's back and unhooks her bra. He lets it fall to the floor before lifting her up and walking over to the bed. "Doing okay?"

"Yes." She smiles as he lays her down on the bed. She shifts, however, and moves over to the edge of the bed. She pushes his shirt up his body. She tosses it to the side after getting it off. "Okay?" She slides her hands up and down his stomach and chest.

He nods. "Yeah. Do whatever you want." He watches as she leans in to press a soft kiss to his stomach. He licks his lips when she moves lower, kissing just above his jeans. He can see her hands shaking as she reaches for his pants. "Hey." He rests his hands over hers. "It's okay."

She looks up at him. "What if I mess up?"

He leans down and kisses her. "You won't."

"But I don't know what I'm doing."

He smiles against her lips. "Everyone is in your shoes at some point, Baby. What do you want to do?"

She licks her lips nervous. "Touch you."

He nods as he stands back up. He undoes his jeans and pushes them down his legs, stepping out of them. He doesn't take his eyes off of her as he pushes his boxer briefs off. He slides his hand along his cock, coating it with the pre-cum. "Gimme your hand." He takes her hand and wraps it around his cock. He covers her hand and moves it up and down his shaft. He sucks in a deep breath. Even under his hand, her touch is so subtle. He finally drops his hand, letting her take over.

"Am I doing okay?" she asks.

"Yeah." He licks his lips as he watches her. "You're thinking too hard, stop it."

She frowns a little. "I'm trying." She meets his gaze. "Has anyone ever…?" She can't even bring herself to ask him if he's ever gotten a blow job before. He's going to laugh at her, she just knows it.

He nods. "You don't have to if you aren't ready too."

"I want to try. You might have to talk me through things though."

"Whatever you need." He watches as she shifts to sit down. "Hang on, Baby. You need to get out of your pants. Far too dressed still." He pulls her up and quickly undoes her jeans. "Little unfair that I'm completely naked and you aren't." He grins at her as she steps out of her pants.

"Don't know why you want to see me naked though."

"You are gorgeous, Angie. One of these days you're gonna believe me." He runs his hands up and down her sides. "Okay, so let's make this more comfortable for you. If you weren't so fucking tall…" He smiles as she meets his gaze once again. "Two ways we could do this. Me standing and you on your knees or me on the bed and you on your knees."

"What's better for you?"

He licks his lips before smiling a little. "Honestly? I could be on a fucking bed of nails and not care."

She wrinkles her nose. "Why wouldn't you care?"

He reaches, rubbing her lips with his thumb. "I'd be too busy loving your mouth on me."

She blushes at that. "Jon…"

"Just saying the truth." He kisses her softly. "Where do you want me?"

She slides her hands down his sides. "On the bed. I want you to be comfortable too."

He nods as he moves to the bed. He leans against his pillows and motions for Angelina to join him. She crawls onto the bed once again, sitting back on her heels between his legs. She watches him closely as she wraps her fingers around his cock once again.

"You'll help me?" she asks softly.

"Of course. Just don't take too much right away. Get used to me before you try anything major."

She nods as she shifts a little. She wraps her lips around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around it. Jon fists his hands around his sheet, trying not to thrust up. He hadn't thought he'd have that feeling right away. But damn it if her mouth isn't amazing. He watches as she slides her fingers to the base of his cock before bobbing her head slowly.

"Oh wow," Jon moans.

Angelina pulls up at that and looks at him nervously. "Am I doing okay?"

He nods. "So good, Angie." He watches as she frowns a little.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think the fact that you're shy makes it that much better too."

"Okay." She smiles a little as she strokes his cock. "So I can continue?" She waits for his nod before leaning down and taking him into her mouth once again. She tries to take more of him but ends up coughing. She pulls up.

Jon sits up. "You okay?"

Angelina nods. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's okay." He rubs her arms. "What do you wanna do, Baby?"

"I can't take all of you."

"You don't have to. Do what you can." He kisses her softly. "It's okay, Baby. You don't have to suck me if you don't want to."

"I want to." She pouts against his lips. "I just wish I could more for you."

"You are amazing, Angie. Come 'ere." He kisses her again and slides his arms around her, pulling her to straddle his thighs. He rolls over so that he's now on top, never breaking the kiss. He moans when he hears Angelina's slight gasp. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabs the box of condoms. He pulls up when he finds it empty. "Fuck."

Angelina frowns as she looks at him. "What's wrong?"

He holds the box up. "I don't have any condoms."

She frowns even more. "Oh. But…" She sits up a little. "My purse. I have some."

"Living room. Wait here."

She sits up fully when Jon stands up and walks out of the bedroom. She wraps her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. Jon sets her purse on the bed the moment he returns. She reaches in and pulls out the box that Amy had given her.

"Do I get to know why you have condoms in your purse?"

"Birthday present from Amy. She wanted me to be prepared."

"She didn't think I would be?"

She shrugs. "I don't know."

"I used the last one with you, Angie. Just hadn't realized it until now." He kisses her softly. "Just answering what you're thinking. But I haven't been with anyone but you."

She smiles against his lips. "I trust you."

"Good." He gestures for her to move back to the middle of the bed. He slips between her legs, kissing the inside of her thigh. "Tell me to stop if you don't like this." He leans down and licks from her opening to her clit. "Oh fuck." He shifts a little before closing his mouth around her clit.

Angelina gasps. "Oh…" She whimpers, watching his every move. Should it feel this good? She arches when he presses a finger into her. "Jon…"

Jon smiles as he continues to lick her. He loves the way she's moaning for him. After working two fingers into her, he pulls up. "Ready?"

She nods. "Just go slow."

"I will." He shifts and rolls the condom over his cock. After settling between her legs once again, he guides himself into her. He watches her face carefully. "Breathe, Angie."

She rests her hands on his upper arms as he starts moving slowly. She leans up and kisses him. He moans against her mouth and quickens his movements. She slides a hand up into his hair. She's just about to let out a loud moan when there's loud banging on the door, causing her to scream instead.

Jon jumps, which in turn makes him thrust hard into her. "Shit." He slips out of her as she cries out. "Baby…"

She pushes at him. "I'm fine."

Jon growls as he grabs his shorts. The moment he has them on, and knows Angelina is covered, he throws the door open. He grabs Chris by the shirt. "What the hell is your problem?"

Chris laughs. "Come on man, that shit was funny."

Jon pushes him back, noticing Amy giggling in the background. "Right, hurting Angie is fucking hilarious." He points to Amy. "You're supposed to be her best friend."

"I saw what she did to you," Amy says.

"Get out, both of you." He pushes Chris toward the door. "Now."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Over a little prank?" Amy rolls her eyes. "Definitely not the man we thought you were."

"A little prank? You better hope that she's not hurt bad." He pushes them toward the door once again. When they're out of the trailer, he makes sure the door is locked before heading back into the bedroom. He sits down on the edge of the bed. "Baby…"

Angelina rolls over and looks at Jon. "I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" He frowns before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I should be the one apologizing. Are you okay?"

She nods. "I'm okay. More of just wasn't expecting that. Not just them, but the way you…"

He nods. "I know." He reaches down to the floor and grabs his shirt and her underwear. "Here, put these on."

"Jon…" She pulls him down into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have anything to apologize for." He pulls up enough to kiss her softly.

Jon slides his arms around Angelina as they settle in. She curls close to him, not wanting to be too far away from him right now. She still isn't sure why Jon puts up with her inexperience, but she's glad he still wants her.


	12. Kentucky

**Chapter Twelve - Kentucky**

Angelina looks over when Beth walks into her bedroom. She smiles at her mom as she zips her bag. "What are you going to tell Dad?" she asks.

Beth sighs. "Don't worry about your father," she says. "You go to Kentucky and have fun. And tell Jon to take care of you."

Angelina smiles again. "He does, Mom."

"Glad to hear. You call me to let me know how things are going."

"I will."

"And take some pictures. When he has another show close, I would really like to come see him."

"You will, Mom." Angelina loves that her mom is giving Jon a chance. The fact that Beth wants to see Jon wrestle is great progress. "He should have some soon. I will let you know." She grabs her bags and follows Beth downstairs. "I'll call you when we get to Kentucky. Jon said it could be anywhere from a half hour to an hour to get there depending on the traffic."

"Okay. I was figuring an hour. Call me when you get settled into the room." Beth hugs her daughter. "Have fun."

"I will." Angelina smiles. "Bye, Mom."

Angelina walks into Jon's, closing the door behind her. She can hear movement in the bedroom and makes her way down the short hall. She knocks on the open door as she steps into the room. "Hey," she says.

Jon looks over and gives her a quick wave. "Hey," he says. "Sorry, I'm running late." He walks over and gives her a quick kiss before going over to his dresser.

"It's okay. Did something happen?"

"Fell asleep. Did your mom make a big deal out of you leaving?"

"No, she's fine with it. She's really trying. She even wants to come see you wrestle at some point."

He grins. "Bring her to the next one in East End. Coming up in a couple weeks. Just warn her about the swearing."

"I will. Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm just about done." He walks back over to his bag. "Hey, listen. Chris is going to be this weekend too." He zips his bag and looks over at Angelina. "Just wanted you to be aware of that, because Amy's likely going to be there."

She nods. She hadn't talked to Amy since a few days after that night. The talk hadn't gone well, either.

_Angelina looks across the table at Amy. "What's going on with you?" she asks._

_Amy raises an eyebrow. "Nothing."_

_"__Amy…"_

_"__Listen, what do you want? I have somewhere I need to be."_

_Angelina frowns at the other woman. Her best friend had changed. "About the other night…"_

_"__Oh God, it was a joke!"_

_"__Well, I didn't find it very funny. It was actually kinda painful."_

_"__If you weren't such a prude, you would have been fucked a long time ago."_

_"__Excuse me?" Angelina shakes her head. "I don't think waiting until someone I care about and who cares about me to have sex qualifies me as a prude. Not that you would know because you've been sleeping around since you were fifteen."_

_"__Fourteen actually."_

_"__Because that helps your case, Amy. What happened to you? You've changed. This isn't the Amy I became friends with."_

_Amy snorts. "No, you just never saw this side of me. Besides, I have what I want now and that doesn't include you."_

_"__Wow."_

_"__You had to have known that this friendship would never last. You and I are way too different. And I saw what you did to Jon. You broke him."_

_Angelina shakes her head. "It was the both of us. He said things to me that hurt me. But you're just hearing Chris' side."_

_"__Look, are we done?"_

_Angelina snorts as she stands up. "Yeah, we're done. I hope you're happy, Amy." She turns and storms out._

"Angie," Jon says pulling her out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

Angelina nods. "Yeah, sorry. Just started thinking about it." She shrugs. "I don't expect to avoid her at the shows. You and Chris wrestle at the same shows a lot."

He nods. "Yeah, I just wanted you to be aware."

She walks over and kisses him. "Thank you. So, you're driving."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know where I'm going and you do."

"You're okay with me driving your car?"

"Obviously."

"And your mom?"

"She's fine with it too."

"Good. Don't want to anger your mom."

Angelina laughs softly. "You won't. I told her that I'd probably be having you drive."

"What about your dad?"

She shrugs. "Not even sure if he'll realize I'm gone. But Mom said she'd take care of him."

Jon grabs his bags. "Glad your mom is trying with us. Gives me some kinda chance, right?"

Angelina rests her hand on Jon's lower back. "Hey, you okay?" She hadn't noticed it right away, but now that she's beside him she can see that something's bothering him.

He sighs as he nods a little. "Yeah, just… Don't want you to have to deal with Amy and Chris. What they did to you still pisses me off."

"They did it to us, not just me."

"But you were the one that got hurt. You lost a friend."

"The pain didn't last, Jon. I'm okay." She kisses his cheek. "Thanks to you, I'm okay. You are amazing, Jon. You have no idea how much it means to me what you've done for me."

"I'm nothing special, Angie."

"You are though."

He grins. "I'll take your word for it." He kisses her softly. "We should head out."

* * *

Angelina sets her bags down on the motel room bed. She looks back at Jon as he walks over. She frowns when she sees the look on his. "What?" she asks.

Jon lets out a heavy breath. "Just wish I could have gotten a nicer room for you," he answers.

She looks around the room. "This is fine, Jon." She smiles when he slides his arms around her from behind. "One of these days, I'll get you a better room."

"You know I don't expect anything, right?"

"I know that." He kisses the side of her neck. "Doesn't mean I don't want to give you more." He kisses her neck once again.

She smiles as she rests her hands on his arms. "Jon…" She turns in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck. "You do too much for me already."

"You deserve the best." He gives her a quick kiss. "Call your mom. Let her know we're here."

"Yes, dear."

Jon chuckles as he takes a step back. He watches as Angelina sits down on the bed. One of these days he will be able to get a better place for them to stay when they're out of town like this. At least this place is clean. He's stayed in many places that were far from clean. He grabs his gear bag and puts it on the floor by the dresser; not that he'll actually unpack his other bag. He doesn't usually when he's on trips. However, his other bag has the things he will need for tonight and the morning.

Angelina hangs up after she finishes her call. "She told me to tell you that if we have sex you better wear a condom."

Jon groans. "Yeah, we're not having sex while we're here."

She raises an eyebrow. "We aren't? Why?"

"Because that comment from your mother is weird."

She laughs softly. "Well, I don't think she's dumb enough to think we aren't sleeping together. And you'll change your mind."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She smiles up at him when he steps over to stand in front of where she's sitting.

"Well okay then." He leans down and kisses her. "Wanna go out for dinner and just order in?"

"Whatever you want. We can order in tonight. Your schedule is a bit crazy tomorrow so we'll be eating out more tomorrow."

He nods. "Sounds good."

Angelina walks out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed. She smiles when she sees that Jon is already sprawled out. She climbs into bed and settles in. "What are we watching now?" she asks.

"Just flipping now." He looks at her. "Should probably get some sleep."

"Probably a good idea. What time do you have to be there tomorrow?"

"Ten. First show is at one."

She nods. "Then turn the TV off and let's sleep."

"Yes, dear." He powers the TV off before shifting onto his side. He pulls Angelina back into his arms. "Night, Angie."

"Night, Jon." She smiles when he kisses her shoulder.


	13. Out With the Old

**Chapter Thirteen – Out With the Old**

Angelina sits down and takes a look around. She's become so used to this environment over the last few months that she isn't even worried that she's here alone. She looks over when someone sits down beside her. The man smiles at her. She returns his smile before looking at the ring. Okay, so now she's a little worried. But she's simply panicking, there's nothing to it.

"You weren't saving this seat, were you?" the man asks.

"No," Angelina answers.

"I'm Brad."

She looks at him and tries not to frown; though she's pretty sure that she is. "Angelina."

"You here alone?"

"Guess that depends on how you mean." She raises an eyebrow at Brad. "I'm sitting out here alone, yes." She points toward the curtain. "My boyfriend is back there."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Brad chuckles. "Is he a jealous kinda guy?"

Angelina pushes Brad's hand away when he touches her cheek. "Don't touch me."

"You'll be begging for me later."

Before Angelina can say anything else, Brad moves down the row to sit with another group. She frowns as she settles back in. She's tempted to call Jon, but she knows he won't have his phone with him. Why couldn't he understand phones better?

It's nearly halfway through the show when Jon's music starts. Angelina looks over at the entrance, smiling a little when he stalks through the curtain. He walks down toward the ring. Out of the corner of her eye, Angelina sees Brad step up beside her again.

"So where's the boyfriend?" he asks.

Angelina is tempted to tell him that it's Jon but doubts he'd believe her, even if it is the truth. "Can't you go bother someone else?"

"What's the fun in that?"

Angelina watches as Jon climbs into the ring. He glances over toward her and frowns when he sees Brad. She's not sure what to make of his frown just now. She looks back over to the entrance when familiar music starts… Chris. This could be interesting. She sits down once again, thankful when Brad disappears again. She glances over to find that Amy is part of the group that he's with. Of course she is. Angelina wrinkles her nose as she looks into the ring once again.

The match is a quick one, Jon getting the win easily. He slides out of the ring and taunts the crowd. He looks at Angelina as he passes her. She gives him a quick nod to let him know that she's okay. He heads toward the back after the nod. Angelina jumps back when Chris steps in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Just leave, Chris," she answers. She sucks in a deep breath when he eye twitches. Before he can say or do anything, Jon is back out and pushing him back.

"Back up," Jon growls out.

Chris lifts his hands as he steps backwards. "She must be really good, huh?"

Angelina jumps again when Jon tackles Chris to the ground. At least the crowd believes this is all part of the show. She watches as the two men are finally pulled apart. Jon pushes away from the security guards.

"You're lucky that's all that happened," he yells.

"Yeah, I'm so scared, Mox."

"Fuck you." Jon finally backs away and heads to the back once again.

"It's all going to blow up in your face," Amy says when she steps up beside Angelina. "It started out that you hurt him. But then I thought about it. He's really not any better. You should've stayed away. You'll see. He's going to turn on you, Angelina."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Angelina says.

"Oh, but I do. Chris has told me all about it. Wouldn't surprise me if he's already beating you."

"Look, you obviously got what you wanted, Amy. So why don't you just leave Jon and I alone?"

"Have fun with the beatings, Angelina."

Angelina stares at her hands as she waits for Jon at the car. She hates herself for letting Amy get to her the way she has. Jon wouldn't do that, would he? She looks up when she hears someone walking toward her.

"Hey," Jon says. He kisses her softly.

"Hi." Angelina smiles at him. "You did great out there."

He sighs. "I'm sorry about what happened afterwards."

"No, don't apologize. You couldn't have known he would do something like that." She rubs his sides. "I'm going to ask you something. It's not because I don't trust you. It's because I doubt myself."

Jon frowns at her. "Okay. What's up?"

"Have you ever hit a woman?" She watches him carefully. "Don't get mad for the question. I just…"

"I'm not mad at you, Angie. I'm confused. Where is this coming from?"

"Amy…"

Jon sighs. "Okay, let's get this over with now. Last year I was in a storyline that involved a couple of girls. I slapped one of them one night in the ring because it was part of the show. She and I talked about it before hand and I told her if she wasn't comfortable with it the company could go fuck themselves. I may be an arrogant ass hole, but I would never hit a woman. So yes, I slapped her in the ring. She's probably hearing stupid shit from Chris now. But I promise you, it was only one time and she agreed to it."

Angelina nods. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't you dare apologize. This is not your fault. I have a temper, not gonna lie. You've seen part of it. But I'd never lay a hand on you."

She nods again before she leans in and kisses him. "You're amazing. You know that, right?"

He smiles against her lips. "Nothing special. Come on, let's go grab some food before I have to be back for the next show." He kisses her again before taking a step back.

"Food sounds good."

Jon looks across the table at Angelina. "So who was the guy?" he asks.

"I don't know. His name is Brad. He was hanging with the group Amy was a part of. So I'm guessing she put him up to it."

He nods. "Did he try anything?"

"No. Asked if I was there alone. Told him that my boyfriend was in the back. Thought that would get him to leave me alone."

"If he's there again later, I'm going to fucking kick his ass."

"You will not."

"I saw the look on your face, Angie."

"You will not risk your job, Jon."

He sighs. "Angie…"

"I will not let you risk your job because of him. I will avoid him."

"Okay. But I swear if he does anything to you, I'm ending him."

She smiles at him. "If you must."

* * *

Angelina sits down in the front row once again. This time, however, she makes sure she sits opposite of where she sees Amy and Brad, as well as in between two people. The woman beside her looks at her and smiles.

"Don't think I've ever seen you at these shows before," she says. "And now two shows in one day."

Angelina smiles. "First time I'm here."

"I'm Lucy."

"Angelina." She shakes Lucy's hand.

"Have you been a fan long?"

"No. I went to a show a few months ago back home with a former friend."

"And fell in love with it?"

"Well, not exactly. I'm still learning a lot. But my boyfriend is one of the wrestlers." Should she have said that? Too late to take it back, though.

Lucy smiles. "Welcome to the significant other side. Mine is as well."

Angelina grins. "Really?" She smiles wider when Lucy nods. "Well it's nice to meet another girlfriend."

"So where's back home?"

"Cincinnati."

"So, Moxley?"

Angelina grins and nods. "Yeah."

"He's one I haven't met yet. His buddy Chris is a jackass though."

"Yeah, he is. They aren't friends anymore, though."

"No?"

"They had a falling out. As did I and Chris' girlfriend, who happened to be my former best friend."

"Sorry to hear that."

It isn't long before Jon is running out to the ring. Angelina bites down on her bottom lip when she sees that he's wearing jeans. God, they fit him perfectly. She watches as he picks the microphone up.

"In case you didn't know or you thought you might be mistakes, I am Jon Moxley!"

Angelina smiles to herself. She loves the way the crowd reacts to him. She has to wonder if he gets this reaction everywhere he goes. He always seems to play the role of the bad guy.

When the show ends, Angelina looks beside her at Lucy. She wonders if she'll get to see the other woman again. Lucy smiles at her.

"How long will you two be here?"

"All week. He's doing shows through the area and then he'll be back with NWF next weekend. The shows during the week could be too, I don't remember."

"Great. We'll see each other around it seems."

Angelina smiles. "Good. It'll be nice to have someone around."

"Same here."

Angelina leans against the car as she waits for Jon. She lets out a heavy breath when she sees Amy walking through the lot with her group. She just hopes they leave her alone. Luckily, she sees Jon walking over just behind them. She pushes herself off the car when he approaches.

"Hey," he says as he puts his bag in the trunk.

"Hey." She smiles when he pulls her into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"If they're going to stare, I'm gonna give 'em something to stare at." With that, he kisses Angelina.


	14. When Will it End?

**Chapter Fourteen – When Will it End?**

Angelina looks over from where she's sitting on the bed when the door opens. She smiles as Jon locks the door behind him. She shifts, moving the quilt she's working on to the side. "Hey," she says. "How'd it go?"

"Not too bad," Jon answers. He drops his bag on the floor. "I am fucking exhausted though." He kicks his shoes off. "Why the hell did I agree to do this much?"

"To make the trip worth it and the money." She smiles when he glares at her. "That's what you told me."

"Thanks for that." He leans down and kisses her. "How's it going here?"

"I love your shirts."

He snorts. "Good to know." He drops down to the bed, being careful not to disrupt any of Angelina's things. "You close to finishing it?"

"I'm almost finished getting all of the shirts sewn together. I had to take a few apart the other day."

"Why?" He lifts up onto his elbows. "Bad shirts?"

"Not at all. I just didn't want them beside each other. Too similar." She closes her sewing kit and leans over to put it on the floor. "Are you hungry? I can call and order something."

"Probably should eat. Have you eaten?"

She shakes her head. "Waiting for you. Well, more like I lost track of time and then figured you'd be back soon." She watches as he drops back down to the bed with a chuckle. "Did you see them tonight?"

"Yeah." He sighs. "God, they fucking piss me off."

"Don't let them."

"Too late. I hate what she's doing to you."

"I should've seen it from the beginning. She was always trying to get me to do things that I would never do. I don't regret any of it, Jon. It's how I met you." She leans down and kisses him. "Of course, maybe you'd prefer it that way." She smiles against his lips when he grunts.

"Fuck that. Best day of my life was the day I met you."

She pulls up enough to look at him. "Jon…"

"Look, don't go makin' a big deal out of it." He shrugs. "Just sayin' the truth."

"You're amazing, you know that?" She kisses him again. "And you smell. Go shower. I'll order food. Chinese? I can go pick it up."

"No, absolutely not. You aren't going out there alone."

She sighs. "Jon…"

He stands up. "No! I'm not letting you go out there alone, Angie. You don't know this area. Anything could happen to you."

She frowns at him. "But it's okay that you go out there alone?"

"Yes."

She crosses her arms over her chest as she watches him. "Let me guess, it's because I'm a girl."

"No…" He sighs. "Damn it, Angie. You aren't used to this, Angie. You didn't grow up in an area like this. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She stands up and steps in front of Jon. "So it's because you're worried about me?"

"Yes. Look, I know it's bull shit of me to say it, but this is the kinda place I grew up in. I know this type of area. You don't know what happens out there. And I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Reaching up, Angelina rests her hands on his cheeks. "Okay." She kisses him softly. "I'll have something delivered."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Go shower."

Jon walks out of the bathroom a short time later. He finds Angelina once again working on her quilt. He drops his clothes in the corner with the rest of their dirty clothes. "What'd you end up ordering?"

"Pizza," Angelina answers never looking up. "Should be here any minute."

"Okay." He sits down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Angie." He feels the bed shift before feeling her arms wrap around his neck loosely.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She kisses his cheek. "Is this about earlier?" When Jon nods, Angelina lets out a soft breath. "I understand why, Jon. Am I always going to be okay with this outcome? No, but I do understand. And it's nice to know that you care."

"Of course I care."

She kisses his bare shoulder. "I can't always stay inside though. And you aren't always going to be here to go out with me."

He sighs and nods. "I know. I just…" He drops his head back onto Angelina's shoulder. "You're the first person in my life that means anything to me. I can't let anything happen to you."

"You need to trust me."

"I do. I do trust you."

"Then trust me enough to be able to take care of myself when I'm out there alone." She slides her hands down Jon's chest. "But I promise you this, at least for now, I won't go out alone when it's dark."

He smiles a little. "Thank you, Angie."

"You're welcome." She turns his head and kisses him softly. "Just remember that it can't always be this way."

"I know."

* * *

Angelina wrinkles her nose when she sees Amy walking toward the seats with her new crew in tow. She lets out a heavy breath as she looks down at her hands. She still doesn't know why Amy had changed so much. While she has always been the wild one, Angelina never thought she'd end up like this. She jumps a little when Jon plops down beside her.

Jon laughs softly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," he says.

Angelina looks at him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Coming to check on you." He eyes her carefully. "Wanna come to the back?"

"No, absolutely not." She sighs. "I'm not going to let her ruin this for me. It's not like I'm bothering her. It's always been her or one of them coming over to me."

"I know." He rests his hand on her thigh.

"I hate that she's doing this."

"So do I." He rubs her leg. "After tonight we won't have to deal with them for a while. Chris and I don't have any other shows together for a few weeks. Unless something changes between now and then."

She nods. "Okay. You should get back. Don't want to let them see Jon Moxley being nice."

He smirks. "Yeah, I have an image to keep up with." He gives her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

She smiles as she watches him walk toward the door. She waves when he turns to look at her before he heads through the door. When someone sits down beside her, Angelina isn't surprised to find that it's Amy sitting there.

"What do you want, Amy?"

"Has he hit you yet?"

"Why are you so obsessed with my relationship with Jon?" She raises an eyebrow at her former best friend. "You obviously got what you wanted, so just leave us alone."

"You're the dumb one who's with him, Angie…"

"Don't call me that."

Amy shakes her head. "He's just using you. All he wants is a piece of ass and someone to knock around. How does it feel to be used like that?"

"I wouldn't know." Angelina glances over at the door Jon had disappeared through. Maybe she should have gone back with him. No, she can't do that. She can't let Amy ruin this for her. "You must live a sad life, Amy. If your current life goal is to torture me, what does that say about you?" She looks at Amy. "Jon's not perfect and he has never claimed to be. But he has never once hit me. He wouldn't."

"That's what they all say."

"Problem here?" Jon asks. He raises an eyebrow at Amy. "You seem awfully invested in Angelina's life. Maybe you should look at your own." He holds his hand out to Angelina. "Come on, Angie."

Angelina takes his hand as she stands up. She waits until they're in the back before letting the tears fall. She hates that's she's letting herself cry over this. Jon pulls her into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay." He rubs her back. "I'm sorry I'm putting you through all of this."

"No, this isn't your fault." She wraps her arms around him. "God, why am I letting her get to me?" She buries her face in his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You haven't done anything. And like I said, after tonight we won't have to deal with them for a while." He pushes her back enough to look at her. "Tell me what you want to do, Angie."

She lets out a heavy breath. "Would you hate me if I went back to the motel?"

He shakes his head. "No, absolutely not. If that's what you want to do, you go back. Want me to see if I can pull out of the night?"

"No, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one you won't get paid."

"You are more important than a paycheck, Angie."

She smiles a little. "I heard people talking about you. They're excited to see you."

"Angie, say the word and I pull out."

"No, it's okay. You stay." She closes her eyes when he rests his forehead on hers. "I'll go back to the motel and work on my quilt or something."

"Okay."

"What time should I come back to pick you up? And don't tell me I don't have to. I want to."

He grins. "Show ends at eight."

"Okay. I'll see you a little after that then."

"Call me when you're leaving."

"You actually going to have your phone on you?"

"You're hilarious." He kisses her softly. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Angelina watches as the wrestlers start walking out of the building. She smiles when she sees Jon and climbs out of the car. Jon waves to a few of the other wrestlers as he makes his way over to Angelina. He kisses her before hugging her.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," she says. "How'd it go?"

"Not too bad." He hands her the envelope. "Cash, so hang on to it for me."

She frowns as she takes the envelope. "Okay. It's all here though?"

He nods. "And some extra." He grins. "They like me." He kisses her again. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Wish I could've seen you wrestle."

"We can wrestle tonight." He winks at her and laughs when she smacks his stomach. "Just sayin'."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all you're doing."

Jon laughs softly as he walks to the back of the car to put his bag in the trunk. "Did you eat anything yet?"

"No. I wanted to wait for you. Want me to drive still?"

"If you want." He walks over and climbs into the passenger seat.

Angelina laughs softly as she climbs back into the car. "Eat out or bring to the room?"

"You okay with bringing it back?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

Jon watches as she pulls out of the parking lot. "How's the quilt?"

"Started the outside stitching." She beams over at him. "And I stole a shirt of yours."

He chuckles. "Okay. Do I get to know which one?"

"No, because you'll laugh at me."

"Never, Baby." He reaches over and rests his hand on her thigh.


End file.
